New Experiences
by the.one.with.the.camera
Summary: We experience many new encounters in our day to day live, and Karen and Derek are just about to experience a few of them...
1. Chapter 1

** I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

New Experiences

Chapter 1

Karen POV

I have just received my very first standing ovation done by - none other than - theatre critics, after learning the lead role in approximately eight hours. So why I am not over the moon? Why instead of relishing in pride am I standing here detached from the entire situation?

Oh yes that's right; because Dev broke my heart. Derek confused me like mad, (…I do understand love…), and I will never be able to get those words to stop ringing in my head. Ivy; well Ivy threw away any chance of us becoming friends or acquaintances at that, (despite everything that went on among us I thought maybe one day we will put our differences aside. I know I'm green anyway there's a no chance of that happening now!)

I strut off stage poised and confident on the outside, but on the inside I feel like a scared little girl again. Once I arrived at the wings I am greeted by the rest of the cast, who are going on for their bow, (nearly forgot I had to do that, whoops!), while whispering congratulations in such excitement it was hard to make out. While I am appreciative for the congratulations I really just want to find Derek to find out what he meant. If I can't sort my relationship with Dev I was certainly going to find out what Derek meant. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue, just something he said in an attempt to make me feel less nervous? Maybe it was a voiced thought from our early conversation? Maybe…just maybe he directed it at me for a reason only known to him? But he saw the argument I had with Dev, he must have said it for a particular reason, maybe it's connected to that. Or maybe I am over thinking this like I do most things if not everything?

As much as I wanted to stay and contemplate what he meant, I was dragged out of thought by Linda telling me that I had to go on for my bow. I turned around quickly realising that I had not moved from the time I had arrived at the wings. I walked back on-stage and was rapidly greeted by a wave of applause, whistles and shouts. If it was any other performance or any other situation I would stay and revel in the moment for as long as I could before being dragged off-stage by the other members of the cast. But seeing the day that I have just experienced I simply wanted to get off as quickly as humanly possible, (without seeming rude), and collapse into my bed.

So that's what I decided to do.

I stayed on for about ten seconds before I beckoned for the cast to come forward so we could take our bow and go. Once we left the stage, I went straight to the dressing rooms changed out of Marilyn and back into Karen and went to finding Derek. Of course as fate it would have it; it was never going to be that straightforward.

First, the zip on my dress was stuck. Either that or my hands were trembling so much I was unable to clasp it properly in order to take the dress off. Thankfully Bobby came to my rescue and helped me out; lucky for me he thought my trembling hands were due to post performance adrenaline, (if there is such a thing). Little did he know who those trembles were actually for, if he did I would never hear the end of it! He is such a little gossip!

Once I was out of the dressing room I started heading towards the back door before I was stopped by Eileen, Tom and Julia. So as to not seem rude I stayed and talked about the performance that had just happened, all the while scanning the area for any signs of Derek.

So far nothing.

"Karen, are you ok?" Julia finally said, after realising that I had hardly listened to anything they have just said.

"Yes of course. There's just so much adrenaline running through my body now. All I really want to do is have a nice hot shower and sleep." I replied trying to sound as sincere as possible - well I wasn't lying, just simply not telling the whole truth. Julia will believe me right; I mean she had been witness to the day?

"Of course, we understand. Don't we guys?" Julia said while directing that last question at Eileen and Tom, who at this point were eagerly waiting to run to the bar with me in hand. "Yes of course we do," they both replied, trying to sound as understanding as possible but of course you could hear the slight annoyance in their voices. It quickly passed though as they realised there plans could still go ahead but instead of with me with the entire cast!

"You go and get some rest sweetie," Eileen said in her calm, poised voice while Tom was rubbing his hand up and down my arm as though to comfort me. That was all the invitation I needed to say my thanks and head towards the door. As I was walking off I heard Bobby and Jessica shout "PARTY TIME! TO THE BAR!" Everyone including Tom and Eileen scurried to the front door like a bunch of children running to an ice cream van on a hot day! I laughed to myself but carried on looking for Derek.

I **will** find out what he meant, even if it's the last thing I do!

Derek POV

Well…erm…that was…erm…interesting? I wasn't wrong and I didn't lie but then again it wasn't my best timing. Why did you say it? All I was trying to do was ease her nerves and then I realised that I actually meant it! What the?

As I stood watching my star, (yes that's right she was my star), I rapidly became glued to her performance - glued to her. I felt my furrowed brow relax as I watched that gold floor length dress hugging her beautiful figure, nearly as much as her beautiful voice caressed the audience. Karen Cartwright is stunning!

Except I am her director, nothing more. Despite my heart telling me to "go for it, this could work," my brain told me, "no you're her director and she has a boyfriend, you cannot do it." But she told me that her twit of a boyfriend had slept with Ivy, so any reminiscence of a relationship with him would surely be shattered into a million pieces. So why can I not go over to her and seduce her like I do any other woman? Or take her to dinner?

Maybe I just answered my question. Karen only just told me, only just today. What if she still has feelings for him? What if I do ask her to dinner and she throws the invitation right back at me?

My thoughts were quickly invaded by the rapturous applause she was receiving from the audience. Karen Cartwright had done it. Eight hours was all she had, and according to this all she needed to become the star that is Marilyn Monroe. I wanted to stay; to be here when she comes off that stage but I couldn't face her. Not yet I needed a proper night's sleep. I needed to see if the feelings I have for her are real or just manifestations of over exhaustion. I mean at best during those last weeks of rehearsals in New York and tech we were working 14 hour days. At worst we were working 18 hour days. So over exhaustion seems like a reasonable excuse.

I walked out through the back door before she came off. Once outside I received the coolest breath of air I had experienced in a while. Perhaps that is just because I have been stuck in a stuffy theatre all day, shouting my guts out. I started to walk back to the hotel when I started to think about none other than love. Strange I know for the infamous Derek Wills to think about love but come on, be realistic it was bound to happen at some point.

Love: the dictionary definition as a noun is an intense feeling of deep affection: "their love for their country". As a verb it was to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?"

Now I definitely possess a deep sexual attraction to her, I didn't need to be rested to know that. In my head I imagine her…us. The "couch casting" session, the moment I held her in my arms when we were dancing and a hundred other moments when I was unable to take my eyes off her beautiful face and figure. In fact I came close to sleeping with her at one point.

I had invited her over to my apartment to do what we call "couch casting". I told her, "I need to see everything you have," more bluntly than I care to say. That is exactly what she did; she came out of my bathroom in only my white shirt that I had intended to change into before changing my mind. Slowly and seductively she walked towards me singing "Happy Birthday Mr President" and when she finally reached me she did something I expected any desperate actress to do when faced with a private session with the director. It took all of my strength not to take her in my arms then and there, up to my bed and…well I will leave the rest to your imagination. Then, however, she stopped her 'audition,' got up and walked out. Which in turn left me relatively stunned at her actions but I did in that moment develop I new found respect for her. I suppose it was from that respect that things started to develop.

But do I love her? I really don't know, definitely throughout the pass couple of weeks, maybe even months I have started to feel nervous whenever we are alone together. Strange I know, the great Derek Wills doesn't get nervous, not even when facing the daunting task of having to tell Eileen that there may be a problem, (you haven't seen anger if you haven't seen Eileen hear about a problem that may not even be there). Yet here I am admitting to it, however, now that I think about it, nerves are natural…now perhaps I don't possess them in abundance but I am human. I do have emotions I just choose not to express them outwardly. I don't know though if the nerves are from the sexual tension or from the possibility of true feelings.

As I carried on walking to our hotel I heard someone calling my name. I couldn't make out exactly who it was as it was being my muffled by the noise of the cars driving by. Nonetheless I wasn't particularly in the mood for a conversation I just wanted a glass of scotch and a bed, preferably with Karen in it but hey ho!

"Derek, Derek," shouted the voice behind me. I really didn't want to turn around but as it came nearer the voice sounded more and more familiar. It sounded like…Marilyn?

What?! Ok, it has been a long day but surely I am not so tired as to start hallucinating a woman who has been dead for 50 years. Yet as I turn around, there she was…Well this is new!

"Derek; finally, you're a hard man to keep up with, you know that right?" she said in that soft yet seductive voice. I was too fascinated and confused to say anything.

"Well, you made the right decision casting Karen to play me," she carried on talking to me like we were old friends.

"Thanks," I said realising it came out sounding a lot huskier and a lot more timid than I had intended.

"I can't stay much longer it seems as though the press has found me," these were the last words I heard from her before she disappeared into the now empty street.

Once gone I did a full 360 degree turn to make sure she was really gone before I started walking again to the hotel. As I turned I felt the confusion on my face disappear slightly and was replaced with that of a calm and serene look, (strange I know after what I have just experienced, but hey you're meeting the enigma that is Derek Wills). Thankfully I could see my destination in sight.

As I arrived at the hotel I took the elevator up to the tenth floor and walked in to my suite. I closed the door and went straight to the shower.

While I was standing there with the water running down me the thought of Karen popped into my head again, but instead of as Marilyn, I saw her. Karen as none other than Karen. This time instead of bringing forward memories of us together I started to imagine what it would be like to have her on my arm wherever we went like a real couple. I imagined us going on dates, walking with her hand in hand to rehearsals and even taking her to London. It was the first time I ever had those thoughts, they were certainly pleasant ones. That was foreign territory for me but still it was pleasant foreign territory. It was also the first time I daydreamed of not getting her into my bed.

What is going on, Derek Wills is turning into a pile of mush at the metaphorical hands of Karen Cartwright. Usually people turn to putty in my hands but here the tables are turned! The worst part is I hate men who are like that; I always end up telling them to grow a pair.

Once I finished with my wonderfully copacetic shower, I changed into a pair of joggers, took a quick swig of scotch and collapsed into my bed. I fell asleep within ten minutes of my head hitting the pillow with thoughts of quite simply everything.

To think thoughts for Karen intensified after telling her four simple words: "I do understand love".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all :) ! **

**Without further ado here is chapter 2! I DON'T OWN SMASH!**

Chapter 2

Karen's POV

My not so thought out plan did not go as well as I thought it would have. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I had intended to leave the theatre and find Derek to discover precisely what he meant. He must have realised that I would have wanted to talk to him after the show, so why did he go and bugger off! Was it a mistake? Oh here we go again. Here comes the avalanche of questions with a drought of answers.

Oh damn it. It's our day off, I just woke up and I am already thinking of Derek. Alright here's what I will do:

1) Get out of bed and have a shower.

2) Find a lovely outfit that I can wear out.

3) Find out the weather before choosing the lovely outfit.

4) Go out to the coffee shop and get myself a very large cup of very strong coffee, (that should keep Derek off my mind).

5) do some well deserved retail therapy.

6) Contact Bobby, Sue, Jessica, Dennis and possibly the couple that is Sam and Tom telling them to come to my room for some well needed alone time.

7) Get dinner.

8) Go to bed.

Provided that I stick to this plan all should be ok! Rehearsals are not until tomorrow then the next preview is not until the day after that, which is why I am taking full advantage of the day off. In this business take whatever break you can because you don't get them often, that is something Dev found out a couple of months ago.

I was meant to meet him for a business dinner, (well business on his side I was more the "hot" woman standing next to him), and ended up standing him up in front of his colleagues. That was the night we had our first argument about the show and Derek. He was annoyed because according to him "the director was too big and powerful for you, (me), to excuse yourself, (myself), to ring your, (my), boyfriend who your, (I'm), standing up." I apologised more times than I can count but I don't think he ever forgot the incident. This was shown by his increasing possessiveness of me, especially when it came to Derek.

Damn it Karen, why are you tearing up? There is no way under any and every circumstance that you are still in love with him. He broke your heart and your trust. He cheated on you not once but twice while you turned down any and every opportunity to go out to dinner with some amazingly good looking man for fear of infidelity. Oh my word of honour he is a complete and utter %&$£! In fact he is the king of the "£$%!"!£.

As I saw the streams of light pour in through the crack in the curtains I turned to the clock next to me to see the time; seven fifteen. I looked down and rapidly came to the realisation that I had not actually moved from this spot for who knows how long. Note to self-next time you have long memories make sure you get out of the bed first. So long as Dev was still on my mind I was never going to get up. As a result of this instead of swinging my legs round the other side of the bed as I do when I am excited about the day ahead, I decided to raise my body to a sitting position and drag myself to where I am standing on my own two feet. Once standing I opened the curtains looked outside the window and at the magnificent view. Something in that view spoke to me because as quickly as Dev came into my mind in no time at all he was out. I mambo'd to the bathroom where I had a very tranquil shower, (task 1: tick), went to my phone to find 38 missed calls and 67 text messages and that was just from Dev. Delete. Moving on, (I decided to check the rest later), I went to the weather application.

77 degrees Fahrenheit, YES! I run over to my wardrobe where I had unpacked my clothes when we first arrived and found the perfect red and white polka dot summer dress. Go me for thinking ahead! (Task 2 and 3: tick tick).

As I slip on a pair of flats I realise that it was only nine and the coffee shop around the corner doesn't open until nine thirty. Provided that I walk to the coffee shop I should be on time and my plan will be going right on track.

I wonder what everyone else is up to. Most are probably nursing a hangover. Ha! Go me for being "green" in this business as I don't feel the need to drink at every celebration; perhaps the last night at Boston but not yet.

Derek's POV

Last night was not a good night. Over exhaustion, (at least that is what I think was), caused me to hallucinate Marilyn. When in the shower I started to think about a relationship with Karen and although I slept quickly after lying down it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I was tossing and turning trying to figure out if I have "feelings" for Karen. To top it off because I was so tired last night I woke up this morning to room filled with sunlight due to the lack of pulled blinds. I know you may be thinking "why is that bad?" but it was five in the morning and considering the night I had it was bloody bad.

Deciding to eventually get up from bed was - at that moment in time - a mammoth decision. Not the best but it had to be done; I have yet to figure out if my feelings are real. Some air will help - I hope. Crap I am turning into a sponge at the metaphorical hands of Karen who probably has no idea what she is doing to me.

As I saunter over to the floor-to-ceiling windows, I look at the Boston view. Something in me clicked after looking at that because I heard Marilyn again. Am I going mad?

"Derek?" she whispered while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just go to her," she whispered again once more like we were old friends. I think I understand now, Marilyn is my subconscious. She is voicing my inner thoughts telling me what I should do. I've always listened to my head, why should it change now? Ok I admit maybe sometimes I listen to what's in my pants but hey I'm a man I make mistakes.

"I can't just go to her. One, its quarter to six in the bloody morning and two she is going to want an explanation which is something I don't have," I find myself saying.

As I think over what I have just said I start to wonder when the time stopped me from doing anything. I mean I went to the theatre at four thirty in the morning the first night of tech and when did a lack of words stop me from anything. I mean look at that night I showed up at Karen's door with her in lingerie, I certainly wasn't expecting that! But that didn't stop me I still stayed, sauntered in and said what I needed to.

What the hell am I doing, I am no longer a teenage boy! I will just walk down to her, how hard can it be? No wait…I will go for a coffee first - a large one at that.

As I pick up my watch from the side table and put it on my wrist I realise that it is quarter to nine and the coffee shop around the corner doesn't open until nine thirty. Maybe I can get that walk in before I reach the coffee shop, who wants to waste money on a cab?

Looking down I instantaneously realise that I am only wearing joggers and a watch. No shirt, no socks or shoes. I should probably get dressed before I go out!

As I walk over to my dresser I chuckle to myself as I comprehend how little I have actually changed. The womanising me is still there but the more human/sensitive guy is dominating.

Judging by the sun I take it is going to be warm today so today's attire shall consist of: a white t-shirt, one of my old pairs of jeans and my old comfy trainers. Hopefully I won't be bumping into anyone I know so today me plan on just thinking, talking and then working.

Glancing over at my watch, it tells me that it is now nine fifteen. Perfect I will start to make my way out.

I wonder what Karen will be doing today? God I hope she's not with that sorry excuse for a man, Dev. I really don't like him, he's stuck up and he slept with Ivy. Not that Ivy is bad but still she's kind of her worst enemy. First he says that he nearly slept with a woman in NYC and then he comes here and sleeps with Ivy. It's like stabbing a person and then twisting the knife.

When exactly was it when I became a soppy romantic? I need that coffee NOW!

With that I pick up my wallet, phone and head out.

Karen's POV

"Miss?" the man over the counter asks.

"Yes, oh sorry, I'd like a large Americano thank you" I reply slightly stunned. Turned out I was daydreaming about - wait for it - none other than Derek. I swear I saw sitting him on the bench near here. Great now I'm hallucinating him. I really have to call him or better yet see him.

As I picked up my large coffee I turn to where the sugars are and stir in two. Taking a small sip of my well deserved coffee being cautious not to burn my tongue I close my eyes and hear a familiar voice.

"You look like you're enjoying that," said the egotistical British voice. I open my eyes half expecting Derek standing there with the same look he gave me the night he came to my apartment. Instead I am greeted by Dev looking so sure of him. I don't want to see him! Why is he here?

"Why are you here Dev?" I reply as coldly as I can, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"Well I needed a coffee and this is in fact the closest coffee shop to the hotel," Dev responded in such a confident manner.

"You know full well what I mean, why are you still in Boston. Shouldn't you be in New York getting your stuff out of my apartment" I reply starting to walk out of the coffee shop.

"Actually my apartment. My name is on the lease," Dev snapped back still in that self assured voice. How kind of him to remind me of that fact.

"To think I was going to marry you," I whispered under my breath while walking out hoping to see Bobby, Jessica or anyone to save me from him.

"What was that?" Dev asked expectantly while grabbing my wrist turning me round to face him. Lucky for me he turned me so fast that half of my scolding hot coffee spilt all over his crisp white shirt.

He shouts releasing his hold and reaching for napkins to wipe up the mess. I really wanted to laugh but instead I simply walked off.

"Karen wait," Dev's voice trailed off as I refused to turn back. Tears forming in my eyes as I start to pick up my pace.

"Karen," said the British accent in a concerned voice.

"Go away Dev," I respond not stopping. My brisk walking had by now turned into a slow jog.

"Karen wait," he said. His voice sounded louder he must be closer. No I will not stop; I am going back to the hotel.

I feel a rough but gentle hand clasping my wrist and immediately I know it is not Dev. It's the same hand that held me when we danced and the same hand that corrected my posture during rehearsals. I slow down and quickly I am turned to face Derek.

"Do I look like Dev?" Derek said in that same sweet voice he reserved for me when we were alone.

"You only use that voice for me," I said but instantaneously realise what I have said and look down to where he was holding my wrist in embarrassment. He tilted my head up and wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

"I know," he said with the most sincere smile I have ever seen from Derek; his voice, those words, this man. This man; the fact that this man was Derek, my director, was the only thing stopping me from collapsing in his arms.

"Derek not now" I reply fighting the urge to melt fully in his arms and just let him hold me.

"Ok. I'm sorry do you want to tell me why you were running out of that coffee house?" Derek asked while slowly taking me by the arm and walking me in the direction of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

** I DON'T OWN SMASH**

* * *

Chapter 3

Derek's POV

The day started with Karen in my head and now in my arms. No, calm down not in my arms as in we slept together and now she is in my arms. I mean I am walking with her **on** my arm to a private garden I found near the hotel.

She still hasn't answered my question but I don't want to push her. I have yet to come up with an explanation to… well you know what and yet to find out why Dev was here.

"Karen, are you ok?" I decide to break the silence and nearly start to regret it as she winces in my arms. "It's ok you know, I won't make a move. I promise," I say while placing my free hand on my heart in a scout's honour and she starts to laugh quietly. The sound of her laugh makes me smile and she slowly begins to grip more of my arm and lean her head on my shoulder.

"He was here," she stated coldly while still leaning on my shoulder.

"I take it we're talking about Dev then?" I reply with anger starting to bubble up inside me. She nods her head. "Did he hurt you? Physically I mean?" I ask trying my hardest not to let the anger seep through to my voice.

It didn't work. "Why are you angry? No he didn't hurt me, physically anyway," she responded all the while taking her head off my shoulder and tensing up again.

Derek pull yourself together! We're nearly there, and then you can sit and talk for however long you or she wants.

"Sorry. I just…I need to protect," I begin and see nerves beginning to show on her face. "My star. I can't let anything happen to Marilyn," I quickly recover; (not a very good recovery but she makes me nervous. She must know that I am lying tooth and nail), while seeing a glimpse of disappointment mixed with relief on her face. What? Lying? Really? This is what it has come down to, really?

There's a period of silence as we carry on walking, it is slightly awkward but eases up a bit. I look down and find that I am still holding her from earlier and she was still holding on to my arm, as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling. I look to her face and my heart starts to break as I see the occasional tear still rolling down her cheek.

"Where are we going?" this time she decides to break the silence after realising that we had past the hotel five minutes ago.

"You'll see, we are nearly there," I reply while looking straight ahead but I can feel those big brown eyes looking up at my face. I stare in front because I know if I look into those eyes now I will take her in my arms and... I don't know what I'll do. What I do know is that she doesn't need it, (whatever it is); right now, all she needs is for someone to listen to her. I will be that person. It will also give me time to figure out, well what it is I need to figure out.

Karen's POV

This feels natural; me on Derek's arm and Derek holding me. Maybe I am the one who understands love now. Oh dear Karen! No that was too cheesy! If he wants it, he will make the first move right? He is after all the Dark Lord with the Batman coat and the womanising reputation! I laugh to myself at the thought and he looks at me slightly confused but shrugs it off, and we carry on walking.

"We're here," he states in a near whisper which zealously pulls me out of thought. I lift my head and he starts to let go of my wrist as if to let me look around. To be honest I didn't want to let go of him but I do reluctantly and see a twinge of disappointment cross his face as I let go.

"It's beautiful," I say in a near dream state. "How did you find it?" I ask now looking directly at Derek. He's smiling, he looks amazing when he smiles and if it's a genuine smile his eyes light up too, I've only seen it one other time and it was during rehearsals but it was dark so I may have just seen what I wanted to. Yet here we were; it was the most beautiful genuine smile I had ever seen. I quickly realise that I am in fact staring and go back to looking around.

"I walked back from rehearsals one day still thinking about the blocking. I arrived here and it was only then did I realise that I had been so lost in thought that I had passed the hotel," he says in his thick British accent, (what is it with British accents and women?). "I started to look around and found myself relax while I was here so I made a note of it and came whenever I became stressed or I'd bring my work here. That's why I thought it would be the perfect place for you," he carried on ignoring the effect he had on me.

"You're always so lost in your work," I say while starting to sit under a tree to get away from the blazing sun. He comes to sit next to me and the smile that was once there was now being replaced by a serious look. A look that was definitely not letting the events of today go despite my best efforts to.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern and nerves dripping from every word I say.

"What happened in the coffee shop and why were you running out crying?" he asks quickly. He looks at me straight in the eye and we stare for a bit. Derek Wills has the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. Derek was the first to pull away.

"Karen," he says and again I am pulled out of thought by his – to put it simply – incredibly authoritative voice. The type of voice you would expect a director to have.

"Sorry," I reply looking slightly dazed.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine it's just I need to know you're alright," he responds quickly but in that same sweet voice he reserves for me.

"No I do," I say and take a deep breath. Here goes Karen you can do it.

"I had decided that a nice strong coffee will start my day nicely; so I walked over to the coffee shop and got myself exactly that - a nice strong coffee. I closed my eyes as I took the first sip and heard a familiar British accent and half expected you to be there making fun of me," I start making sure to scan his face for any emotion. Nothing he's looking and listening intently - he has an amazing poker face.

"It wasn't you it was Dev. I asked him as coldly as I could why he was here. He answered in the same sort of sarcasm you give in rehearsal. He never actually answered but after I told him that he should be moving his stuff out of my apartment, he kindly reminded me that it was actually his apartment; his name is on the lease. It was then I realised how much Dev had changed and I couldn't help but wonder if it was my fault. I tried to shrug it off by muttering my regret to marry him but then he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. At this coffee spilt on his shirt and I took the opportunity to run. I started to feel guilty and all the pain he caused me came back. I was planning on just running back to the hotel but then you came." I finish telling my story and became conscious that I was now looking at the grass and playing with it like a nervous schoolgirl. I look up at Derek's face and I think I see anger and some... sadness? Why would he be sad?

Derek's POV

So Dev just so happened to be there and remind her that she's homeless. What a twit! He may not have hurt her physically but he might as well have, he's taken away any security she had in her life.

"Derek," I hear her harmonious voice pulling me out of thought.

"Yes, Love," I reply in the sweetest voice I can muster.

"Are you not going to say anything?" she asked concern flooding her voice.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say. I am, however, pretty sure that anything I do say may be very insulting towards Dev," I reply trying to lighten the mood. She shrugs her shoulders and lies down staring at the sky.

"I never understood why women do that?" I ask completely changing the subject meanwhile I am unable to take my eyes off her.

"Do what?" Karen replies sounding slightly confused.

"Stare at the sky for no apparent reason. Or in hope that the moment will turn into a cheesy romance," I respond laughing a little.

"It's relaxing," she says in a near dream state. "Why don't you join me?" she asks while tapping the ground next to her.

"No, I'm good thank you. Leaning against this tree is good enough for me," I reply leaning my head back against the trunk and closing my eyes.

"Suit yourself," she replies and goes back to staring at the sky.

Hours passed and we didn't even know it. It was only when our stomachs started to rumble simultaneously did we even think about looking at the time.

"Blimey it's 12:00! I am ravenous!" I state sounding slightly surprised. I stand up from where I was sitting and extend my hand to help her up. She takes the offer and smiles while standing up with my help.

"Thank you," she says while brushing the grass off her back and legs. I smile back while also brushing the grass off my legs.

"Shall we go and grab lunch?" I ask hoping she'll accept.

"No sorry. I've kind of already organised lunch with Bobby and the gang, I'd invite you but it may be a bit awkward considering you are the Dark Lord," she says in an apologetic voice and looking at me with those big brown eyes. It's like the look you get from a little child trying to get out of trouble.

"No it's fine I've still got work to do anyway. Maybe next time and listen if you ever need someone to talk to you have my number," I reply stuffing my hands in my pocket and fixing my coat. "Plus my room number," I add with a smirk staring straight at her.

"Ok thanks for everything Derek. I'll see you tomorrow in rehearsals," she responds while giving me a quick hug. The hug caught me off guard so I was left slightly stunned but eventually I reciprocated.

We say our goodbyes before heading off in separate directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the comments and all and keep commenting! Thank you :) I DON'T OWN SMASH!**

Chapter 4

Karen's POV

So this morning didn't exactly go to plan maybe I can still meet up with Jess and the gang. I take out my phone and text her:

What are you guys doing today? I hope you guys aren't nursing a hangover?! :) xx - Iowa

As I start walking back to the hotel, I can't help but look back to see if maybe Derek decided to do that cliché romantic scene where he comes running behind me. He wasn't. I'm not sure if that is to my dismay or to my relief?

Either way I carry on walking to the hotel to find Ivy staring at the entrance. I stayed around the corner for a little while but then came to the realisation that no one was coming out to drag her by the hair kicking and screaming! I decide to stroll around the corner and act like I didn't see her, (I know it's not like me but I am not entirely sure how to take her after the incident. After all she did ruin my life), until I feel her hand stop me.

"Ivy, get your hand off me," I state as if it was an infectious disease. As quickly as I felt her touch, it was soon well away from me and I carry on strutting in. I want to prove to her that what she did has had very little effect on me, that may be a lie but I still don't want her to know that.

"Karen, wait," she says tentatively but with a small plea in her voice. At that I couldn't help but turn around. Instead of being greeted with the face of a spiteful cow I was faced with someone I knew very little about. Ivy Lynn looked scared almost like a child on their first day of school, but of course this situation being far more serious. Nevertheless I still couldn't help myself from feeling anger and resentment in place of pity and compassion. I was still unable to look her in the face without seeing the woman who became the catalyst for the demise of my relationship with Dev.

"What," I state nearly spitting out the words.

"I just want to talk," she said in a near whisper while looking at the ground. She looked scared and lonely, if it was any other person I would give them a hug and tell them that everything was going to be ok but it wasn't. It was Ivy. The spiteful pitiful woman who thought destroying my personal life would be a gateway to her stardom. I know I may be looking at her with eyes for only problems she caused me and not for the quandaries she may have. For that I feel guilty but I just can't get over what she did, maybe in time but not yet.

I sighed but turned around anyway. "About what exactly?" I said trying to sound condescending so she will go but I couldn't she was still the Ivy trying to please her mother, trying to please anyone with power. She was still Ivy, an insecure woman who just wanted to be a star.

"About anything I just need to talk to someone," Ivy said sounding more and more irremediable. I looked at her face and saw a plea of help.

"Why me? You hate me," I responded still trying to keep that resentment in my voice but it was getting harder and harder for me to do so. I was startled by a sound behind me but as I turned around I saw no one.

"It's just...I don't know who else to turn to and you've always tried to be so nice to me," she said while looking me straight in the eye, something about this didn't seem quite right. "I know I don't deserve your time right now after what I did but..." she carried on but stopped. Her face was now a mirror of horror.

"Ivy? Ivy what is it," I question now with concern in my voice.

"Mom?" was all she could say. I don't understand I thought her mom had left the city.

I turn around and true enough there she was, but I don't understand why Ivy would be looking at her in horror. In fact I am nearly certain that my face showed glimpses of thanks. I look back to Ivy and try to say something but I am quickly interrupted by the high pitch squeals of Jessica and Bobby.

"IOWA!" I hear behind me and am expeditiously relieved from the tension of the situation. I try to edge away from where I am standing, (which is now in the crossfire of these two very strong minded women). How do I move without being detected and without seeming rude? Before I was able to even think of an answer I feel two very strong grasps pull me out of this excessively awkward situation. I turn to find myself being dragged away from Ivy and her mother and I can't help but give Ivy an apologetic look. She seems as though she wants to call me back but I am soon too far out of reach to do anything.

"What were you thinking Karen getting in between them?" Bobby questioned as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"I wasn't," I responded trying to figure out what had happened between them.

"So why were you there?" Jessica cross examined. Both Bobby and Jessica were giving me the why-the-hell-are-you-talking-to-Ivy-when-she-hates-you look but realise that I won't be answering anything until I get food. By now my stomach sounds like an earthquake is taking place.

We carry on walking until we stop at a café near the theatre I look around and see Tom and Sam approaching, (hey, my plan is kind of coming together is it not?). They both look slightly embarrassed of being caught together in public; however, we're not sure why because everyone knows they're together anyway!

"Hey guys," Sam calls walking towards us with Tom by his side. Oh, they make such a cute couple!

"Hey," we all say in unison and then quickly start laughing but we're not really sure why.

"If you guys could teach the rest of the ensemble to do everything in unison then Derek would be one happy man," Tom replies to the laughter he hears. I suppose that's why we're all laughing; even when not we're working we are working! At that moment all our stomachs' started to rumble. We all look to each other before I pipe up and say "shall we go in and get some food." Before I could even finish my sentence Bobby and Jessica were already pulling me inside with Tom and Sam following closely inside.

Once we were seated we pick up the menu and scan all our possible choices. I am nearly incontrovertible that between the five of us we could happily finish all 25 things on this menu in the current famished state that we are in. Instead we all choose quite conservative dishes: Bobby the chicken Caesar salad; Jessica the fish and chips; Sam the spaghetti; Tom the beef and tomato ravioli and for me well I chose the chicken Caesar salad too, (maybe I'll have desert as well!).

It was only approximately 10 minutes before our food came which gave us barely any time to "gossip" and for Jess and Bobby to cross examine me again, (Thank you!). As soon as the food was placed in front of us we all gave each other a glance to make sure everyone's food, (so to be polite), had arrived before eating ravenously. While I was eating I looked up and gave them all a once over and came to the conclusion that we were all like animals at the zoo at feeding time! I laugh quietly to myself and then turn back to my food.

I wonder what Derek is doing? KAREN, you just saw the man and you're already thinking about what he is doing. You cannot possibly have feelings for him it has hardly been 72 hours after Dev broke your heart. How can you be over him so quickly? Was the relationship that bad? Tears are welling up again and I look even further down to hide my face from those at the table. They can't know now, what if Tom thinks that I am too broken or/and gives the role to someone else? No, I can gain my composure and get through the rest of day. I think after lunch I will be going back to the hotel again and spending the rest of my day there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek's POV

Walking away from that was thought provoking. Mainly about how I just got rejected by Karen Cartwright! There were also other things; I started thinking about how if something like that or something just plain bad happened to me I would not know who to turn to. The only reason why Karen turned to me was because I just so happened to be there at the time and take her by the arm. Should I re-establish a friendship with, I don't know...Tom? That may ruin my reputation for not giving a rats arse about anyone or anything, but for some reason I find myself caring about what she thinks and even about what Tom thinks. This really isn't right! I am just going to pass by the baker's near the hotel and pick up a sausage roll then head back and work. I wasn't lying when I said I needed to work!

As I was walking down the pavement towards the hotel again I hear her, I hear Marilyn. This time however I am unfazed from the plight.

"You're making a mistake letting her go," she said in that teasing voice, but I don't really understand what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I respond realising my question would be answered if it was said.

"You let her go," she replied still being cryptic.

"Let who go, who are you talking about?" I retort hiding the fact I now know full well who she is talking about.

"Looks like I will have to spell this out for you," she answered back with the same patronising tone I use more frequently than I care to admit; (she really is my subconscious). "You let Karen reject you and now you're walking back to the hotel without her," she carried on.

"I didn't let her reject me! We parted on mutual terms," I antiphon.

"When did you become the romantic type?" she asks sounding slightly surprised.

"I am certainly not a romantic, I like her it doesn't mean I have to sleep with her," I say matter-of-factly.

"That is perfectly true but both you and I know that you are not a man who gets into a relationship," she rejoinders.

"That is also perfectly true, but what do you call Julia then?" I ask.

"Married," she states confidently and I carry on walking shaking my head with a smirk on my face.

"OK, what about Eileen?" I ask hoping she doesn't have any more comebacks.

"She was married, going through a divorce and has a bartender; too messy. Messy isn't your type!" she states again with a voice that said _"you know I'm right just quit while you're ahead!"_ I turn to look at her but by the time I do she has disappeared into the restless street.

Just as I turn back to detour to the hotel I see Ivy's hand on Karen's arm. I wanted to run in and stop the fight that was sure to commence but I occlude myself and decide to see how this plays out. Besides I don't think that Karen is the type of woman who would get herself in that sort of situation.

I retreat slightly as I see Karen turn suddenly but stay within eye shot of what is now a conversation. If only I could hear what they were talking about it would make this situation so much easier, anyway I am pretty sure that Ivy is accusing Karen for something or another. I decide to detour to the baker's because I figured no one in their right mind would want to get in the middle of that! As I walk away I feel a slight feeling of guilt for what I am not entirely sure because I haven't exactly done anything bad and if I have I am positive that it will pointed out to me by my fellow members of the creative team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for all your comments! Keep commenting & don't forget to let me know if it drags on! :) Without further ado here is chapter 5...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Karen's POV

Lunch went better than I had anticipated, Bobby and Jess didn't cross examine me maybe that was because Tom and Sam were there and it didn't feel right. Go Tom and Sam for being friends with Ivy! After we ate Tom suggested we go out into the city but I politely declined explaining that I was simply too tired and really need to get some rest before rehearsals started again. Sam understood as well as Tom but I could see that Jess and Bobby were a bit disappointed and maybe even a bit suspicious but didn't question me on it. In all honesty I just wanted to go and collapse on my bed and forget all about Dev, Derek, Ivy and Ivy's mother, (I still don't really know why Ivy would be looking at her in horror but then again I am not in her situation).

As we stand outside the entrance of the café I gave everyone a quick hug before departing and going our separate ways, even though I was the only one really departing to go anywhere different! I turn around to say one last goodbye but find they were already heading in the direction of the shops, Bobby and Jess leading the way with Tom and Sam strolling leisurely behind them. As a result I pivot back round and decide to go into the theatre. Ever since I can remember the theatre whether it be the stage, back stage, in the wings or even in the audience has always been my safe haven so it felt right to go in and figure out what just happened today.

As I promenade in I still feel slightly cautious about being in here just in case I wasn't alone but as soon as I stepped out on that stage any worry or care I had left. Every doubt I had about what I could do left. The one thing that didn't leave was the feeling that Derek should be here, attempting to give me another pep talk. At this I start laughing and the memory of Derek's attempt at trying to make his star less nervous, "art is not therapy," blah blah blah, was brought foreword. I laugh again and decide to while I'm here start rehearsing Let's Be Bad.

I start counting a steady four in my head and then start singing trying to remember all the dance moves to it. Suddenly I hear that very familiar British voice and this time it wasn't Dev! I look up and see Derek mere inches away from my face. How did I not hear him enter the stage? Damn, he is good! Wait, why is he here?

"Why are you here?" I ask figuring that I won't be getting an answer if I don't ask the question.

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asks slowly closing the gap between us, my head is yelling to keep that gap, the gap is good, the gap is control, but every inch of my body and heart is yelling even louder to stay exactly where I am.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I reply sounding slightly confused and maybe even a bit nervous.

"I saw you talking with Ivy," he said now looking down and taking a step back like he was slightly ashamed.

"Derek spying on me! I'm not sure if I should be honoured or slightly freaked out?" I respond trying to lighten the mood, it's funny because he was doing just that when we were talking earlier in the garden, (lighten the mood that is).

"Let's go with the former," he says looking back and this time catching my eye. His hazel green eyes piercing through me with that seductive look but with some sort of subtlety in them that I had not seen before. This time I turn away first walking towards the back of the stage where I dropped off my bags.

"Karen?" he asks sounding a bit like a lost puppy. That is too much unlike Derek.

"Derek what's up?" I ask interrupting him and replacing his voice with mine full of concern.

"Nothing, why?" he replies sounding slightly taken aback by my directness.

"You just don't seem the same I mean you were so sweet to me earlier," I reply but see slight disappointment cross his face and quickly say; "I am not complaining but it just doesn't seem like you, so again I am asking what's up?" I intervene.

At this Derek walked towards me and I could do nothing but watch him, I was frozen in curiosity and something I couldn't explain. How do I keep that calmness while on the inside panic like mad? As he gets close to me I can't help but look down slightly and I find myself looking at his chest, wondering. About what, I am not sure but as I look up he was now directly in front of me. He placed his hand on my chin and I can't help but close my eyes and uncross my arms, (which for the record I had no idea were crossed), as he slowly lifts my head so my eyes meet his.

Derek had the most amazing eyes; they were hazel and depending on the light looked slightly green. It is said that the eyes are gateway into a person's soul and as I look into his I see that same seductive look that's been there from day one but I also see sensitivity, (that is new), and maybe even a bit of vulnerability. I can't make out why Derek was looking vulnerable, if anything I should be feeling vulnerable and I do but also something else that I can't seem to explain.

Derek's hand was still on my chin but his touch was soft almost tentative and as he leans in I can't shut out the feeling of fear that was now becoming more apparent. He leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of his lips against mine. His lips were soft mimicking the kiss and he placed his free hand around my waist to pull me closer. I placed one hand gently on his chest feeling the hardness of torso and the other I wrapped lazily around his neck. He pulls away slowly and I soon find myself missing; what exactly I am not sure, I just find myself missing. I would contemplate it further but my thoughts were interrupted by his voice full of concern, "I can't do this," he says slightly breathless while turning around and walking towards the end of the stage.

"Do what?" I reply following him to where he now sat.

"I don't want you to regret this," he replies now looking directly at me and I see the vulnerability again.

"I don't," I reply and I see Derek give that same seductive smug smirk that he gives.

"It's only been what a day, two days since Dev broke up with you? Then there was Ivy earlier today," he responds sounding like he did earlier in the garden, sweet and not at all obnoxious or arrogant.

"Derek are you regretting it?" I question avoiding his.

"Of course not!" he replies with that womanising look again and there's the arrogance!

"So what are you worried about?" I ask realising that I am being more direct with him now then ever. Why stop now right?

"I am worried about you. I am worried that if this turns out to be something I will break you like I did Ivy. Despite what everyone thinks I feel guilty over what happened with her," he says now catching my eyes and all I see is the Derek that - well I haven't seen this Derek before, but whoever this Derek is; I like him!

"Don't worry and on the contrary you had nothing to do with the break down of Ivy," I reply now leaning towards him and this time it was his turn for his eyes to close. As I get closer I feel a presence behind me and stop to turn around and am frozen in horror.

Derek sensed me stopping and opened his eyes to turn where I was glaring now; anger and resentment written all over me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Derek asks sounding shocked, embarrassed but mainly angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek POV

I came to the theatre to get away from everyone, to get away from the world outside, to come to a place where I control. I come in to find Karen dancing and singing to Let's Be Bad and I can't help but chuckle at the irony of the song at this moment in time and also the fact that, that is exactly what I want to do. I edged my way on stage until I was directly in front of her trying not to disturb her but then couldn't help but ask why she was there, (after all being in an empty theatre seems to be my thing!) One thing led to another and we ended up kissing. It was certainly not what I was expecting, in every other 'relationship,' (and I use the term loosely), I was the one to 'take charge' just like how I take charge in the theatre but here, with her. I can't, there's something about her that makes me cautious to hurt her, to break her. I don't want her to turn out like Ivy, I want her to be Karen. I broke off the kiss walking towards the front of the stage and sitting on the edge with my feet dangling off and she started to ask if I was regretting it. Granted it was after I walked away saying I can't do this but still no woman has ever been that direct with me bar Eileen but we've been friends for years. She leaned in but stopped and turned around; I followed her movement and looked up. There standing in front of us was Ellis. Instantly I knew this could not be good. So I answered the only way knew how; "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" with all the resentment I could muster.

"I could ask you the same thing," he spat back with no look of regret at all. It is in fact quite shocking how much I hate him.

"But you are not going to because you're going to answer my question, isn't that right?" I catechise now standing in front of him making sure he had no visual of Karen at all.

"I came to pick up a few things," he says with a sigh.

"Those things would be what exactly?" I say standing straight towering over him.

"I…erm…the…erm" he stuttered and I quickly realised that he was up to no good.

"I think you should get out don't you?" I say taking him by the arm and practically dragging him out when he spat out, "so you throw Ivy out and start screwing Karen then?"

We were hardly off the stage when he said this and Karen looked up with anger and shock. She was too new verging on innocent for this business but I would not have it any other way, it's what makes Karen, Karen. "One, Ivy and I were over long ago, two you're fired and not meant to be anywhere near considering what you did to Rebecca and three whatever is happening between Karen and me, is between Karen and me. Now get out!" I say practically throwing him out of the theatre.

I look back at Karen to find that she was now looking devastated at what happened and also hurt. I went back to sitting next to her and was about to take her in my arms for that hug I could tell she needed when I felt her soft and now trembling hand on my chest so to stop me.

"Maybe you're right, maybe now is not exactly the best time to be doing this," she states, her voice trembling even more than her hand. I take her hand in mine and help her to her feet, I can't help but feel hurt but I also understand.

"I know, aren't I usually right?" I say in that sarcastic voice I use all too often while trying to comfort her and lighten the mood. She gave me a shaky smile, said goodbye and once again I was left with her walking away. I wanted to run after and just hug her but I couldn't she was right, she needs to think over everything that has just happened today and then maybe something will happen. Besides there would be two things wrong with that: first that is too cliché and cliché is really not my style. Secondly I wouldn't know what to do afterwards!

"You did the right thing," I hear Marilyn's voice again and I smile but it quickly fades after I process everything that has just happened.

"I know," I reply walking back to where I left my bag. Marilyn was gone and so was Karen, once again I was left to my own thoughts. I start walking back to the hotel and decide to get on with some work and just order some room service for dinner.

Today has been one hell of a day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comment, favourite, follow and so forth. By the way sorry for the cheesiness! Without further ado chapter 6... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Karen's POV

It has been a week, Derek hasn't changed still director in the theatre and if he saw me outside of work then he would make an attempt to talk to me, but I have changed slightly. Ever since that evening in the theatre when Ellis walked in I can't shake the feeling of guilt; guilt for being the reason why my relationship with Dev failed and even guilt for taking Ivy away from Derek. I know that they were over long before we kissed and I know she was a spiteful cow to me but still I feel really guilty. I haven't tried to completely ignore Derek since that night but I haven't gone out my way to talk to him. I thought maybe if I just carry on like normal no one will notice that something is wrong, besides tonight is the last night of previews in Boston then we are off to Washington for another set. Everyone has got to be busy with last minute preparations, right? Wrong.

"Karen a word," Derek says without looking up from his work as we all begin to file out in our usual groups, (myself with Bobby, Jessica, Sue and Dennis), I tell them that I'll meet them in the hotel and give them all a quick hug. All they do is wish me luck and send me an apologetic look. I shoot them back a slightly weary smile. As I start to head over to where Derek was sitting I can't help but feel nervous, he always has that effect on me and I never understood why. It could just be because of the power he holds; the power he could use to make me or break me. That seems like a reasonable reason to be nervous I think to myself and silently laugh obviously not silent enough because I hear his voice again. "You should really smile more, it lights up your face," he says but only looking up when he says those last few words.

"But; how?" is all I can make out while my face shows all the confusion that I am just unable to articulate.

"Darling, we've been working together long enough for you to know that I don't need to literally see everything to know exactly what's going on," he remarks with a hint of sarcasm and arrogance, all the things that make Derek; Derek! While he says this, he gets up and moves around his desk so he is now leaning on the front of it and as a result we are mere inches apart. Again, like a week ago, my head wants that gap but my body and ultimately heart betray me by not moving away and keeping him close.

"That is true," I reply unable to look up at him without wanting to burst into tears or my legs giving way. Why is it whenever I am with him it usually starts or ends with me in tears? This is not good! To him I must be some emotional wreck.

"Darling, what's wrong?" he asks replacing that sarcasm and arrogance for concern and worry meanwhile uncrossing his hands and placing one on my upper arm gently squeezing. It was the gentlest touch I have ever felt. With him I feel safe and like nothing can touch me, like nothing can hurt me. I never felt like this with Dev, maybe Rebecca was right and our break up was inevitable. Realising that I haven't answered or even made eye contact Derek moves his hand to my chin and slowly tilts my head up so my eyes meet his. At this I can't help but break down into sobs, instead of pushing me away like I expect from him he pulls me into the most comforting embrace I have ever experienced.

It felt like ages since I had cried like that and all Derek did was hold me. He didn't question me on it, he didn't push me away, and he didn't call anyone else. He simply held me. Once I had stopped and gained my composure I slowly placed my now shaking hand against his torso and slowly pushed away. At my touch he started to loosen his grip and I pushed myself up so I was standing on my own two feet. He was still holding me but now only my arms and it still felt like the best thing in the world. "Sorry," I manage to say in a voice nearly inaudible.

"For what?" he asks in slight confusion but mainly in that sweet voice that I'm hearing more of nowadays.

"For this," I reply pointing to us and referring to the hug and the cry. "And thank you, for not pushing me away, for not making a move, for…" I carry on now unable to look into his eyes again without my legs giving way under me but I am interrupted by his amazing voice.

"You know I really don't do all that much, in fact I was certain that I had done something wrong," he replies touching my face with his rough but gentle hand.

"No, it's just Ellis. Ever since he saw us I can't seem to shake the feeling of guilt," I say but this time keeping full eye contact with his hazel green eyes.

"Guilt?" he questions. All I can do to answer is nod my head and look down like I was ashamed.

"Guilty for being seen with me?" he asks with a hint of pain like he had stubbed his toe or something while tensing his hand slightly but keeping it gently resting on my cheek.

"No," I replied looking at him but not making eye contact.

"Guilt for kissing me?" he asks the hurt becoming more apparent.

"No," I quickly reply and placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm, (which for the record was amazingly firm). I must have been giving away something because at that moment Derek leaned in and slowly pulled me in to an electrifying kiss.

Derek's POV

She cried on me. Other women have cried on me but my heart never broke when they cried. All I wanted to do was to hold her forever and then I felt her trembling hand on my chest signifying the end to the hug. I reluctantly did so and she then told me that she felt guilty - oh how her innocence still astounds me - for everything that she didn't and could never cause. Logic does say that everything needs a cause and effect but nothing that I have witnessed has proven that she had been the cause for anything other than well me. Then I leaned in and kissed her again succumbing to desire.

She didn't pull away nor did she tense in my arms, in fact it seemed as though he wanted this as much as I did.

After what seemed like hours, (but in reality had only been 5 minutes), we broke apart. "Sorry," I say timidly looking down.

"Sorry?" she replied still in my arms and resting hers around my neck sounding slightly baffled.

"For kissing you, I took advantage of the situation it wasn't right," I respond back revelling in the feel of her in my arms.

"In case you haven't noticed I kissed back with just as much passion as you gave," she replied back now using my so-called 'Derek' tone against me.

"Well haven't you perked up," I say now looking directly in her big brown eyes and wanting to lean in for another kiss. She must have read my mind because this time she pulled my neck down with her soft hands until my lips meet hers. Now all I cared about was her in my arms and I never wanted that to change. I had decided there and then that she was the woman I wanted to be with. Now to find out if she wants to be with me.

She opens her eyes looking embarrassed but not removing her arms from around my neck nor moving away from me. As quickly as her embarrassed with a hint of comfort expression appeared, it was gone. This time replaced with look of concern and worry.

"What's wrong?" I ask replacing my 'Derek voice' with guilt and worry.

"I have nowhere to stay," she simply states looking solemn. All the worry I had about our kiss had disappeared and left the feeling of guilt.

"But we are all staying in the hotel, did something happen?" I ask sounding confused and concerned with my brow now furrowing.

"Not here in Boston or in Washington but in New York. Dev owns the apartment and there is no way I can go back to him," she says nearly pleading with me while staring at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Is there anyone we can contact for you?" I reply trying to resist the temptation of sweeping her in my arms and taking her to my apartment.

"No, everyone is full but there is one person -" she says looking directly at me.

"Who?" I ask certain that there was a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Hold on, I will get my phone," she states moving out of my arms and leaving me bare. She takes out her phone and starts to dial.

"It's ringing," she mouths to me. At that moment my phone starts to ring and I mouth an apology before going to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello, Derek is that you?" Karen asks as I turn to face her.

"Karen what a surprise how can I help?" I reply with a smirk on my face and see her face light up with a grin. I walk over to her as she carries on.

"I was wondering if I can ask you a favour?" she asks.

"Of course, what might that be?" I reply both our tones turning slightly sarcastic, as we both know exactly what is coming.

"Might I be able to move in with you while I find a place to live?" she asks her voice starting to shake as she realises the directness of her question. Her body had now also tensed up in my arms and she is giving a slightly pleading look. Now has got to be the time to find out if she will be with me, it's now or never. I take a deep breath and say, "only if you will do me the honour of not moving out." I look into her eyes and see a slightly stunned look.

She must have seen the panic in my eyes because she put down her phone, took away my phone and leaned in for another kiss. After we broke apart she leans her head on my shoulder and whispers, "of course."

"Let's go," I state slightly stunned and we get up gather our things and head out of the theatre hand in hand.

As I look back I am certain that I saw Ivy but I'm too caught up in the moment to really care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Without further ado here is chapter 7...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Karen's POV

Did I really just ask Derek if I could move in with him? Did he really ask me not to move out? Are we really walking together hand in hand? Am I really doing that whole ask myself questions as if it didn't happen thing? Yeah, I will stop that now! As I look down to where we are walking, hands intertwined I start to feel safe and even loved, something I haven't felt since the beginning of my relationship with Dev. What happened with Dev still hurts but this; what is happening right now would not have happened if it wasn't for Dev, so I suppose in a way I have to thank him.

"Stop it," I hear Derek pull me out of thought.

"Stop what?" I reply sounding slightly perplexed.

"Stop thinking about Dev," he replies looking directly at me.

"Am I really that transparent?" I respond laughing a little as I return his stare, loving how easy this is.

"Well, Love, yes!" he replies giving me his 'Derek tone', I think I really am falling for this man. Maybe – we'll soon see...

"In which case remind me to send him a thank you card!" I reply earning myself a bewildered look from Derek.

"What?" he asks now allowing the muddled look to seep through to his voice.

"Well," I start while turning my gaze to the road ahead, (but I could still feel his gaze firmly on me), "if he didn't break my heart then you would have probably never have told me you love me -" I continue but am interrupted by Derek. "Now I didn't exactly say I love you, I said I understood love," he interjects in mock defence.

"Really? Really Derek? You ask me to not move out before I have moved in and you're saying that, that particular moment in time didn't start it?" I reply in mock annoyance while Derek moves his hand to slip around my waist. Considering its been less than an hour of being an official couple and months of stolen glances, I reckon we're allowed to look a couple out of the movies.

"Yes," he says but unable to maintain a straight face and starts to laugh a hearty laugh, which sets me off, and we are left laughing down the street – for all of five minutes.

"Anyway," I continue once we had both stopped, "if you didn't profess your love for me then we would have never ended up together." I look up at Derek and see a look of slight embarrassment coupled with content.

"That is indeed very true!" he states while holding me closer as if to say, 'back off she's mine!' At this I can't help but to chuckle slightly and I lean my head against his shoulder and ask, "Derek where are we going?"

"You know what Darling, I don't have a clue," he says and again we both start laughing. To others we must seem relatively drunk because we have been laughing for pretty much this entire walk at nothing particularly funny. I am pulled out of thought by Derek's comforting voice saying in a near whisper, "how about we go back to the hotel and see where things lead?" At this I can't help but feel nervous, my stomach starts to do flips and I start to tense. Am I ready for where this is heading? Are we ready for where this is heading?

"Don't worry Darling, I will not make a move," he starts clearly feeling my nervousness. "We can order room service and talk about the arrangements for when we get back to New York, what do you think?" he continues in his comforting British accent.

"Ok that sounds like a plan," I reply my body now relaxing into his hold. We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Derek's POV

Well this is an interesting development! I have just been told that I professed my love to Karen-by-Karen, which now that I think about may be what I did. She is walking with me, my arm around her waist and she hasn't flinched. Ok maybe once when I suggested going back to the hotel but I know why that is.

No, that isn't what I was thinking at the time but now that it has been brought up… No no I'm only joking but I don't know how I am going to restrain from sweeping her off her feet and doing exactly that. I mean we are going to be living together; I have only ever had women coming, "sleeping," and then going. I don't even have a guest bed. I suppose she can have my bed and I'll take the couch. Yes, that will work I mean I spend most of my time on that couch working anyway so it won't make much of a difference to me. Wait! She said she has to thank Dev for getting us together, does that mean we are together together. Oh I'm so confused! Then again I don't exactly understand the workings of a woman's mind, so I suppose it is easily understandable – not exactly an excuse but you know what I am using it as my justification!

"Stop it," I hear her harmonious voice repeat what I said earlier.

"Using my phrase against me, are we?" I reply now spinning her round to face me.

"Well I could see the wheels turning, and we can't have you hurting yourself now can we?" she replies sticking her tongue out at me at which I give a look of mock hurt.

"Come on, we should go up," I reply taking her by the hand and into the elevator. Once in the elevator I look down to see she hasn't let go nor have I let go. "So what was I thinking then?" I reply breaking the silence. "Sorry?" was the response I received.

"You said you could see the wheels turning, why were they turning dear Karen?"

"Let's see," she starts placing a finger on her cheek and giving me the classic thinker pose. "You were thinking about how this happened," she started pointing to us. "Then you were already thinking about arrangements back in New York and maybe regretting it slightly," she carries on but the last part she said sounding scared and hurt. I pull her into me and wrap my arms around her waist in an attempt to reassure her.

"Regretting it?" I reply, "I could never and am not regretting asking you to move in with me, on the contrary I was thinking if you were regretting it," to this I receive a gentle kiss on the lips but not like the others that preceded it. No, this was a loving tender kiss; a kiss that said a million words without needing an explanation. Once we broke apart she said, "Do you really think I am regretting it after that?" All I am able to do is shake my head, (it would seem as I have been rendered speechless). In what seemed like seconds the elevator bell went signifying that we had reached my floor. We walked out, with me in front leading the way and Karen following closely behind.

Once we were standing in front of the door, I started to rummage through my pockets in search of the key card. Meanwhile, however, Karen was standing casually behind me muttering the words to – wait for it – 'Touch Me'! Seriously, of all the songs you decide to sing while standing outside a hotel room she chooses, what could have easily been one of, if not **_the_ **most sexual song in this blasted musical!You know what listening to her could be fun; right? In all of – I don't know – a second, I decided to slow my movements down and see exactly how far she would get before she notices that I have practically come to a standstill. By this point she was coming towards the second verse.

"Dim the lights, take it slow like a dream come true  
Cause tonight i'mma show you what to do  
So come on turn me  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snapshot  
Get me from my better angle  
Cause I like it hot  
And you know I love scandal"

At the final line I couldn't help but chuckle slightly and shake my head to which I hear, "what?" Karen had now stopped singing and was looking at me sharing the same smile that I was wearing, along with a confused glint in her eyes.

"It's just that last line," I reply bringing the key card out of my pocket and opening the door. "You don't see it, do you?" I ask after realising it had been a while and she still hadn't responded to my last comment. She was in fact though looking more confused than previously.

"No, if I'm being honest, I don't," she says apologetically while walking towards the end of my bed. I soon follow and sit beside her while thinking about how to phrase my reply.

"Well, when word gets out 'a scandal' would be exactly what we would have to deal with," I reply smiling while waiting for a counter argument.

"Oh, I realise that! I am curious though; exactly which part of us are we referring to here? The moving in together us? Or the relationship us? " she retaliates in a less than subtle teasing tone.

"Don't the two go hand-in-hand?" I ask now looking confused.

"Well, yes and no," she says but my expressions still doesn't change and so she continues on. "Usually when two people move in together they are in a relationship, however, two people can also move in together even if they're not in a relationship. It's just unlikely," she carries on and I nod my head.

"Learn something new every day I suppose," I say.

"Really, you never knew that?" she asks revealing a look of slight surprise.

"Kind of, it's just the last time I moved in with someone I was engaged to them!" i state and instantly regret it but she doesn't seem to be in the least bit fazed by my comment.

"May I ask what happened to her?" She asks tentatively.

"Maybe someday but not tonight," I reply. There was a slightly awkward pause before I bring the conversation back to its origins, "so this is a relationship then, huh?" I ask?

"I don't really know what this is but I can tell you that it will certainly be fun and intriguing finding out!" she responds before letting out a big yawn.

"Tired, Love?" I question smirking.

"Hey, it's 10pm and it has long day," she answers as if she was trying to justify herself. This, however, makes me smile and I am reminded as to why I asked her to move in with me.

"No need for a justification!" I state holding my hands up as if to surrender.

"I should get going then," she says shifting her weight to get up.

"Or," I begin and she turns to face me, "or you could stay the night?" I carry on gently pulling her back so she is sitting once again on the bed.

"Would that not raise suspicion?" she asks cocking an eyebrow up.

"It may but honestly Love; I don't care," I respond my voice turning to a low and husky whisper.

"Well then," she responds while moving up towards the pillows.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I laugh while turning to face her.

"Switch off that light before i change my mind!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes and pulling the duvet over her. I do as she says and no later am I lying beside her. I reach over to my bedside table and turn both our phones on silent because there is no way in hell I am letting anyone ruin this moment! By my movement she stirred slightly but quickly settled back down into what seemed like a deep sleep, either that or she's a better actress than she gives herself credit for.

In those last few minutes before sleep took over, I looked over and saw Marilyn winking at me. To this I smile before falling asleep feeling the most content I have in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you start to get bored let me know and I will see what I can do! :) Next chapter should come tomorrow so let's see. Follow, comment, favourite, so on. Without further ado chapter 8...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Karen's POV

It is exactly 8 weeks to the day that Derek and I agreed to move in with each other. 4 weeks ago we got back from Washington and a couple days after that we started moving my stuff over. Thankfully Dev wasn't there to start any more fights so I just left him a note; I haven't heard anything since then. It's been pretty quiet and I'm starting to get slightly worried in theatre there should be constant drama but recently nothing. Neither myself nor Derek have yet discussed whether we want people to know but we're not exactly trying to hide everything nor are we trying to be overly lovey dovey to each other, I suppose they will find out when they find out. People must be getting suspicious by now.

His place is exactly how I remember even though all I saw was the couch and the bathroom everything is open plan so I am kind of in love with the place. We have sort of settled into a routine, most evenings we would order in, other than the odd night where we would be sick of take out and as a result one or both of us would cook, (surprisingly Derek can cook! I know I didn't expect it either!). Then we would settle into work; Derek going over the blocking to fit the different theatres and myself going over each scene as if it was my first and last performance. Usually we would finish about 10pm then collapse into the sofa and watch some television that would generally end with me falling asleep with my head on his lap and him slouching with his head leaning on the head of the sofa. Lastly at about 1am Derek would wake up and either wake me up or carry me up, (depending on how tired he is), to the bedroom where we would settle down back to sleep until 6:30am where we would get ready for the day ahead.

Today is supposed to be our day off and we decided on having a lazy day but for some reason I feel like that isn't going to happen.

"Love, what's up? Something seems to playing on your mind," Derek asks with a concerned expression looking up from breakfast.

"I don't know, something about today seems a bit off," I reply sounding slightly confused.

"Well, we are just going to have to fix that aren't we," he replies giving me a playful smirk, I respond by giving him a light hearted hit and a smile of my own. I am really surprised that Derek hasn't tried anything yet I kind of expected him to either get me into bed by now or get bored and cheat already but surprisingly neither have happened. He is giving and has given no signs what so ever of neither being bored nor womanizing. Wait was that a hint? Is today the day? I decide to test this theory and get up to stand behind him, he didn't move clearly showing signs of curiosity, all he did do was follow me with his head. As I arrived behind him I lazily stroked my hand up his arm and shoulder and arriving to rest at the base of his neck. Soon after my other hand joined him and I bent down as if to whisper something but nothing I could think was less cheesy than the other so as a result I ended up placing light kisses up his neck and slowly moving my hands down his lean chest. At this I earned a small whimper from Derek and he stood up to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist and soon after we were in a passionate kiss. One thing led to another and we arrived in the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked leaning over me to respond I close my eyes, take a deep breath and nod my head, at this he bends down and starts to nibble my neck, which in turn receives a moan from me to which he smiled against my neck. As things starts to heat up there was a knock at the door, we both decided to stay exactly where we are but the knock became more and more persistent until we heard a familiar voice.

"Derek, I know you're in there I heard you. Answer the door!" shouted the voice and in unison we looked at each other and mouthed "Ivy," we were slightly shocked and Derek grunted as he moved off me.

"I'm sorry," he says slightly annoyed at who he had to get up for.

"It's ok, go answer it the sooner the better," I reply earning myself a slight laugh, (more of a chuckle from Derek). As he slips on his joggers, I slip on his shirt, (which for the record came to half way down my thigh so it was decent and don't worry I had underwear), and decided to follow him down as I was curious as to why Ivy had shown up at all.

"What?" he snapped discernibly annoyed to be interrupted.

"I need to talk to you," her anger now turning into cries of desperation.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about, nothing in our professional lives merge with our personal lives," he snaps back still clearly annoyed and quickly becoming impatient. I figure now is probably a good time to calm him down so I walk up behind and slip my hand round his waist at my touch he instantly starts to relax. Ivy on the other hand did not.

"Who's with you?" she asks as if he was cheating on her.

"Why do you care? What are you even doing here?" Derek replies back less annoyed but as impatient.

"It's been 11 weeks and you are already screwing some whore!" she screams back nearly forcing entry into his apartment. Did she just call me a whore? Can she even see me? At this my arms that are now wrapped around his waist tense and I start to remove them when I feel Derek turn to face me. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the forehead, which was all the comforting I needed to regain my dwindling confidence. At this he mouthed to me "we'll tell her," obviously referring to our relationship. Before I even had time to respond he positioned himself so he was standing next to me with his arm round my waist, all I could do was stand, the confidence I had reclaimed once again dwindled into terror.

"Karen!" she screamed, "you're screwing Karen!" she carried on. This pushed Derek over the edge because as soon as he heard her reaction he snapped back, "Ivy, have some respect! Whether I am sleeping with her or not is none of your business, or did you forget that you came here? For your information I am not _screwing_ her as you so gracefully put it, I am living with her, she has so kindly agreed to date me something you didn't do. You still haven't answered my question; why the bloody hell are you here?" Do I leave and let them argue in 'peace' perhaps here my curiosity really wasn't welcome? Oh Karen, that's way too naïve even for you! As I start to shift my weight signifying my want to escape this situation I feel Derek's hold on me get slightly tighter signifying that he wants me to stay. I simply look at him with worry written all over my face something he must have seen because he started rubbing circles with his thumb into my waist.

By this point Ivy had calmed down slightly obviously hurt by seeing me but I suppose the reason she came wasn't to get him back. "Please can I come in and talk to you alone Derek, it's really important," she said her voice now merely a whisper and her confident demeanour replaced with despondency.

"Fine but anything you want to say to me can be and must be said in front of Karen, she is very much a part of my life now," he said slightly exasperated but the last bit was said with his eyes focused on me and his voice turning gentle.

"I'm pregnant!" Ivy bellowed leaving Derek shocked and myself confused and worried.

"What?" I say clearly beleaguered.

"Well I think that was pretty self-explanatory, don't you?" Ivy snapped trying to hide the hurt and worry she was portraying in her eyes. She turned to Derek and looked slightly pleading as if waiting for him to say something but instead he had a very blank expression on his face as if trying to work out if it is his, all that was to come out of his mouth was, "how far along are you?"

"2 months and 1 week to the day," Ivy replied still staring at Derek, he gave away no signs. She turned to face me with his hand still around my waist, my face must have expressed all the worry that I was feeling. I looked down and felt his hand tighten slightly clearly portraying signs of apprehension. At this I couldn't help but think along the timeline.

So 8 weeks to the day was the night before the last preview that was the day we agreed to move in with each other a week before that was the night before the first preview which meant unless Derek also slept with Ivy that night, the baby was Dev's. Now I must have portrayed signs of confusion and hurt because I felt Derek start to rub circles into my waist with his thumb again while saying, "Darling, what's wrong?" he asks his expression moving from blank to worried.

"It's Dev's" I say nearly inaudible but loud enough for both of them to hear. "If it was his, then why would I come here demanding to talk to Derek? It's Derek's I tell you! Derek, you have to believe me the baby is yours," she says trying to reach out to touch Derek's arm but he flinches back slightly now thinking logically about the whole situation.

"No Ivy, it's Dev's," I say not sure if I am trying to convince her or myself, "Ivy think about, 2 months and 1 week puts the point of conception to the night before the first preview which also happens to be the night you slept with my ex-fiancé," I snap back obviously feeling hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek's POV

She's pregnant! Trust Ivy to ruin my perfect day, the baby isn't even mine thinking about it now how can it be we were over 3 weeks before she slept with Dev. That was kind of my fault but logic should tell her that the baby couldn't be mine. Karen seemed hurt when Ivy came with the accusation, (I know it seems heartless and I do care about her but I need to talk something like this over with Karen, I meant what I said about her being a big part of my life); and I think she is still hurt. I need to fix this.

"Karen, a word" I whisper in her ear, she nods and we walk over to the kitchen leaving a still ranting Ivy by the door.

"What are we going to do?" I say my voice slightly shaken by the whole situation.

"We need to call Dev, if and I am nearly certain that it is his then he deserves to know, does he not?" she replies her voice now calming but her face still showing signs of uneasiness.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I hear Ivy say behind me but directing the question at Karen.

"Months of working with you," Karen snapped back rolling her eyes and looking away but only loud enough for me to hear at which I smirk back, thank God my back was facing Ivy because I am pretty sure the smirk would have earned me a slap. Unfortunately for Karen, Ivy heard and that is precisely what happened.

"Ouch!" I hear Karen shout and as I turn back to where she was supposed to be standing in front of me. Instead I turn around to see Karen holding her cheek, her hair sprawled across her face and Ivy's face a painting of anger and desperation.

"Oh Karen, I'm so sorry, I know you're trying to help, I'm so sorry," Ivy says words slurring together due to the panic at which she was saying the statement. She tries to reach forward to what appears to be a sign of help but I push in front of her and hold Karen to me. Why, I am not entirely sure maybe a subconscious thing to 'prove' to Ivy that we really are together and it is not some sham relationship.

"Ivy, I think it is time for you to leave, we will call Dev and let you know what he says, but I think you should go to Tom or Sam if you're looking for emotional support," I say clearly angry at her actions, I refused to look at her as if I do she'll see my obvious anger and I don't want another reason added to the list of why she already hates me.

"But –"she tries to start but I interject saying, "go, now Ivy." At this Karen flinched slightly in my arms but didn't move out of the embrace obvious to avoid any more confrontation that will clearly occur. With that Ivy turned around and walked out the door not forgetting to slam it behind her, she is such a diva.

It had been five minutes before Karen decided to say anything. "I think I am in love with you," she says through soft sobs now over the initial shock of what had just happened. I know I am in love with her but how do I express it without seeming needy or arrogant? "Darling and I you but we should really talk about what has just happened with Ivy," I reply back now looking directly at her, studying the red mark Ivy left on her cheek. I softly and tentatively move my hand over it but seeing her flinch I quickly move my hand away and pull her into another long embrace.

"Come on Derek, let's go talk on the sofa," I hear her say, her words muffled as she talks into my chest. Instead of resisting the temptation of staying exactly where we were we moved over to the couch and we sat facing each other.

"What are we going to do?" Karen said breaking the silence her face expressing the hurt she must be feeling inside. She was sitting legs crossed my shirt only coming half way down her thigh, head looking down and pulling the sleeves of my shirt over her hands nervously.

"Well like you said earlier we have to contact Dev, if he is the father he deserves to know," I say tilting her head up and attempting to give her a reassuring smile.

"What if she is further along then she says and or knows?" Karen replied her voice shaking and becoming nearly inaudible. "Can we really deal with that?" she carried on returning her stare to the cushion of the couch.

"Well, number one we have no proof that she is further along, and number two we will be able to get through it, I promise," I say reassuringly but not sure if I am reassuring her or myself.

"Derek, that was the reason she came, to tell you it was yours what if she got the time wrong because of the tension of the situation or because I was there," she replies her stare now returning to meet my eyes. Her brown eyes now watery from the forming tears. I don't know what to do I can't say that she is completely wrong but I can't say that she completely right. What do I do? What if the baby is mine? Will Karen still stay with me? I meant what I said about her being part of my life and I don't want that to change. I reach over to where her phone is and unlock it, (thankfully no pass code was needed), I scroll through the contacts to find Dev's name and call his mobile. Karen just looks at me slightly confused but doesn't question me on it showing that she understood what I was doing.

"Hello?" I hear the other Brit on the other end and nearly forget to answer before hearing another, "hello?" from him.

"Hello, sorry Dev?" I say my voice slowly returning to that I use in the theatre but with him there's always a hint of contempt in my voice.

"Derek? What are you doing with Karen's phone?" he asks the contempt painfully obvious.

"That doesn't matter right now, what needs to be done though is you need to get to my place in 30 minutes, can you do that?" I reply back now sounding like I am fully in charge of the situation when in reality I have no idea what I am doing.

"Ok, why?" he says the contempt still there for everyone to hear but mixed in with a hint of curiosity.

"Just get over here, I will text you my address, ok bye" I end the conversation and quickly send him my address. I turn over to Karen who is now wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and seeing me look at her she leans into me and we sit comfortably for a couple of minutes.

"Come on Love, we should get dressed we don't need any more drama then the one we know is coming," I break the silence sounding slightly light hearted but too much has and is happening for the mood to completely change.

"I like your shirt too much though!" she replies realising what I was trying to do and attempts to help giving a half smile but flinches at the pain of the slap. At this we both get up and I snake my arms round her waist one last time before Dev arrives.

"Then just put on a pair of jeans underneath, the shirt can do the explaining we can't," I whisper into her ear earning myself a slightly confused look but that was quickly replaced with one of content after she realised what I meant. (In case you didn't understand the shirt can explain that we are in a relationship any other question is easy to address after that awkward bit is said!) I give her a quick kiss on the forehead before we both walk up to the bedroom, her to put on a pair of jeans and me to put on a t-shirt, (I don't think Dev would appreciate me answering the door half naked!).

After we had both finished getting ready we made our way downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar. No later we both started to get agitated, I had stood up and started pacing up and down and Karen had started tapping her fingers on the worktop.

"How are we going to tell him?" she asks with her head in her hands. At this I go to stand behind her and hug her from behind before answering, "I have no idea Love, no idea at all." Just then there was a knock at the door to which we both turn to see. I let go of her and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath a looked over to where Karen had now stood up and slowly opened the door.

* * *

**Sorry to those who have seen this chapter already I uploaded it late last night so I has to go over make sure I didn't miss out any words or punctuation so on so forth. Hopefully this should make more sense there was only a few minor changes. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I carried on Derek's POV here and will do the next chapter in Karen's POV to compensate. The drama I think will continue for a bit so hopefully you won't get bored if you do let me know and I will try to fix that. Don't forget to comment, follow, so on and so forth. OK without further ado here's chapter 9...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Derek's POV

"Derek? What's going on? Is Karen OK?" Dev asks as soon as I opened the door. He tries to push past me and as I much as I really do not want him in my apartment what we have to say should probably have him sitting down and in a private residence.

"Karen, why are you in his? Oh you're together now? Is that why you wanted me here to rub it in my face?" he carried on now marching towards Karen holding as much contempt for her as he does for me. As he gets closer to her instincts make sure that I am in front her before he can lay a finger on her and I look at him with resentment in my eyes. This must have been something he saw because he quickly backed up not wanting any physical violence. Now turning around I see Karen's eyes express emotions of fear and uneasiness but he was not like Ivy. Dev was must stronger than Ivy and with the anger I have already witnessed coddling her in front of him may not be the safest thing for me to do. So instead I look to him, adjust my posture so I am standing tall over him and say, "Let's get a few things straight. One, you lay a finger on me or Karen and let us just say that you won't be standing for much longer. Two, yes we are in a relationship but that is not why we called you over. Three, sit your backside down because what we are about to tell you is not exactly something you want to hear standing up." I look over to Karen who had now come to put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and whispered that she will take over.

"Dev," Karen started in a gentle voice but Dev, not sure what to make of it simply sat with confusion written all over his face. "Can you remember if you used protection when you slept with Ivy?" she carried on but instantly Dev's face became one to be feared and I stood closer to Karen and placed my hands on her shoulders in a protective form. He was angered by the accusation and I suppose rightly so because as much as I don't like Dev he must have enough sense to use protection but considering the situation it seemed like an appropriate question.

"Dev, answer the question!" I snap and glared at him.

"Of course I bloody did! Who do you think I am?" he snaps back but after settling back down he stopped and his face became a picture of realisation.

"You didn't did you," I state my arms now crossing my chest; he didn't do anything to say otherwise. He did nothing to deny it, but also did nothing to support the 'accusation.' What gave it away was he did next. To put it simply he put his head in his hands and started mumbling, what exactly neither Karen nor I could make out.

"Dev, Ivy's pregnant," Karen stated placing a comforting hand on his back. He shrugged it off and repeated over and over again that we were lying. I stood in front of him and knelt down so I was eye level and said, "She's 2 months and 1 week along. Think along the timeline." As much as I wanted him out of my apartment he needed to understand that the baby was his. Dev's reaction was one I was expecting so I prepared Karen by telling to stand in the kitchen to which she nodded her head in understanding and walked away. As soon as she left I felt a sharp blow across my face and looked up to see Dev standing over me. Considering I was expecting the reaction I don't think I was expecting such a hard punch, he sure has some arm on him! You could see in his face that the confusion and guilt he was once feeling had completely transformed into raw rage. He went to dive in for another punch but fortunately I saw this coming and reacted quick enough to stop it and get myself up. Karen looked frozen in horror the tears threatening to fall again.

"You're bloody lying!" he screamed while I had managed to pin his hands behind his back. "Both of you are bloody lying!" he screamed again. After 10 minutes of screaming and cursing directed at no one in particular Dev decided to calm down and say, "Derek, let go of me I'm fine, I won't lash out again I swear," he stated in a slightly calmer voice while attempting to wriggle out of my hold. Seeing Karen nod her head at me showing that she trusted Dev enough to know he was telling the 'truth,' (on the other hand I don't trust Dev as far as I can throw him but I trust Karen's judgement), and I reluctantly let go of his hands.

"Thank you," he sighed while rubbing his wrists and fixing his shirt. He looked over to Karen with soft eyes, eyes that showed he still loved her and was sorry but Karen looked back with terror. Terror at the side of Dev she didn't know existed; terror at the mere fact that she loved this man or was deluded to love this man. She looked at me like a scared puppy and flinched back as Dev stepped forward. At this I moved forward and grabbed Dev's shoulders firmly to pull him back, then transferred myself so I was standing in front of Dev and hiding Karen from view.

"You know the baby could be yours," he said matter-of-factly, "and Karen will come running back to me after she realises what a b****** you really are," he carries on looking at me as if to challenge me.

"I would never run back to you if you were the last man on earth," I hear Karen snap behind me but I didn't look back. Dev was staring directly at me and I am staring right back. The fear and confusion he had, had now completely and utterly disappeared, it was replaced by arrogance and what looked to be denial. He said nothing and I said nothing; we were locked into a staring match both of us glowering at each other trying to intimidate the other. "Even if the baby is Derek's then we will get through it as a couple," Karen stated sounding confident but the unsteadiness could still be heard. While saying this she had sneaked to stand next to me, uncrossed my arms and held my hand. Hearing her say what she did and feeling her presence beside me at this moment made my heart skip a beat and the daggers I was giving Dev had turned slightly less intimidating. By now Dev had stopped glaring at me and turned his stare to Karen, but it was one of hurt as he had clearly been distressed by her words. I turned to look at Karen who was now stating back at Dev with confidence in her eyes.

"Dev, the baby is yours," she stated calmly still holding my hand. At this Dev had swung his arm and hit a lamp off the side table which smashed on the floor, as a result Karen took a sharp intake of breath and held me a little tighter. My reaction to the situation was to push Karen behind me and grab Dev again.

I managed to get him to sit on the couch again where he started demanding a paternity test. "I want hard-core proof that the baby is mine!" Without it I am doing nothing, with it…" he couldn't carry on because truthfully I don't think he knows what to do if he is the father.

"Dev I think you need to get out now, we will let Ivy know what you have said and let you know," to this, (unlike Ivy), he nodded his head and walked out the door as calmly as he could shutting the door behind him. He turned around briefly and the confusion and guilt had returned to grace he face before carrying on out the door.

I turned to where Karen was still standing in shock and took her into another embrace. I genuinely don't think I have hugged someone so much in one day! "Have you ever hugged someone as you have hugged me today?" she stuttered trying to get her mind off the events of today. I laugh quietly and mutter "great minds think alike."

We stayed in silence for a bit before I lead her up to the bedroom and lay her down. She was clearly exhausted; emotionally this has been a very hard day. We lay down and she sobs into my chest to which my heart starts to break again, but in an attempt to calm her down I stroke her back and give her some reassuring words. After half an hour she was asleep the tears had dried on her cheek but she looked peaceful. I got up and went downstairs only to be greeted by the mess that Dev had created. I put on a pair of slippers and knelt down next to the broken lamp and start picking up the bits of china.

After sweeping up the last of the mess I take a seat on the couch and placed my head in my hands. What if the baby is mine? What am I going to do? I can't ask her to have an abortion that is completely against my morals and I can't ask her to put the baby up for adoption, what if she wants to keep it? What would Ivy ask for? How will Karen feel? I don't think I am ready for that yet maybe in two three years but not yet, not now this instant. How did we become the mediator for Ivy and Dev? I have only been in a relationship with Karen for about 8 weeks; I don't want that to be it. I love Karen have done for months. So much has happened and I don't think she knows what she has done to me. When she said she loved me I think that was only in the heat of the moment, I don't think she knows whether she loves me or not. I don't want to confront her about it at least not yet. Oh where's Marilyn when you need her?

"Calm down," I hear from the stair and look over to see a rested Karen come down to sit next to me. She manoeuvred herself so I was leaning on the back of the couch with her in my arms. I needed that; I needed to feel her in my arms to know this relationship is real. She looked up at me with loving eyes and said in a whisper, "we can do this; I am not going anywhere even if the baby is yours." To that I kiss her on the forehead and relax back into the couch. I look over to clock on the wall and see the time is nearly midnight, thank goodness tomorrow is Sunday so no work until Monday. I turn to say something to Karen but see that she has now fallen asleep in my arms, I smile at the sight and whisper, "I love you Karen Cartwright." To which I hear "and I you Derek Wills," as a result I smile, lean my head back and close my eyes. Sleep was another thing, despite the calm half an hour that has just occurred my mind kept repeating the day's events and Dev's instance on a paternity test made me have the realisation that the baby could be mine. For all we know Ivy could further along or it could even be a hysterical pregnancy but like I said we don't know. Until we do, jumping to conclusions is probably not the best thing to do.

Tomorrow we will ring Ivy tell her what Dev said and see what happens next. I hope this doesn't take longer than it needs Karen really doesn't need any more drama in her life than that has already gone on. Oh no what about the media? What are they going to do when they hear about this? I need to call Eileen as well, I need to speak to Tom and Sam and I need to have a proper conversation with Karen about this tomorrow. All I can do now is rest; I am no good to anyone if I am any more irritable than usual.


	10. Chapter 10

**(sorry here is the actual chapter 10!) So really this to me feels like a filler chapter so I hope you enjoy. Once again favourite, comment, so on so forth! Thank you to madd09 who seems to comment on every single one of my chapters, LOVE YOU 3 3 don't forget to email my story to people and I will do something for you! ****Without further ado chapter 10...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Karen's POV

I awoke to the sound of ringing, the ringing of my phone. I look up to see that I had fallen asleep in Derek's arms and Derek fell asleep on the couch slouched down with his head leaning on the top. That couldn't have been comfortable. As I begin to study his face I see that the events of yesterday had fallen asleep with him, his face showed the confusion and worry that I had sobbed out last night. Now, now we have to talk to Ivy, which is something I am really not looking forward to doing.

"Love, answer your phone please," Derek whispered sleepily while grunting and turning away from the sunlight. I sit up and lean over to the side table where Dev had knocked over the lamp and answered my phone. "Hello?" I whispered while getting up to go into the bedroom. According to Derek I getting up wasn't going to be an option because before I had gained my balance to get up Derek had leaned over and pulled me into him, which resulted in me smirking and ignoring the other end of the phone. "Sorry, could you please repeat that?" I ask while getting comfortable against Derek. "Karen, it's dad, I think we need to talk" I hear the voice say and my body tensed up. Derek felt this as he looked up and mouthed "who is it?" I mouthed back "dad" with worry written all over my face. "Dad? What's wrong? Is everything OK?" I ask hoping no other drama is going to be added to the current situation. "Not exactly baby, you see Dev called up last night," he continued to which I closed my eyes and braced myself for the lies my dad is going to re-tell from Dev. "Dad, before you start you do know that Dev and I are no longer together and that I have moved in with Derek and we are in a perfectly happy relationship together?" to this Derek pulled me in tighter and I could feel him smile against me before kissing my arm. "I know and I am not sure if I am approve but that is not exactly why I am calling," he continues sounding completely neutral which is worrying me because usually my you can tell exactly what type of news is coming from how he speaks but this time nothing.

"I understand that a girl named Ivy is pregnant and the baby is Derek's? Is that true Karen? If so I really don't think you should be in a relationship with him," I hear my dad say and all I could think was that son of a b**** b******, why on earth is he going round calling MY parents saying that the baby he didn't know existed until last night is my boyfriend's? "Dad that is nowhere near the truth!" I snap back and Derek sits up and looks at me with worry written all over his face.

"No need for the attitude Karen, just tell us what is happening then because your mother and I are getting worried and we want to be able to support you 100% but we can't do that if we do not what is going on," he says the anguish now becoming prominent in his voice. "Love, are you OK?" Derek asks now ignoring the fact that I am on the phone, he lifts his hands and wipes away a rogue tear that had fallen. "Dad, I can't explain I am going to pass you over to Derek he will explain everything," Derek gives me an understanding nod and takes the phone from my hand, he leans back into the couch and I lean into him. He is now rubbing his hand up and down my arm attempting to comfort me. "Good morning, Mr Cartwright how can I help?" Derek starts using his gentle voice because after all he has only been up for about ten minutes.

"I understand you want to know what is going and if you give me a chance I will tell you," he says the arrogance starting to seep through and I glare at him to which he says, "I'm sorry Mr Cartwright the arrogance was unnecessary," he also gives me an apologetic look. As a result I return to looking at the blank wall trying to figure how Derek was going to tell my father what is going on. The next thing I hear is "where would you like me to start sir?"

"Well, Dev had slept with Ivy the night before the first preview, yes I agree that was completely disloyal and idiotic, but he came to propose to your daughter the next day to which she said yes to, unknowing of what he had done. She later found out by Ivy telling her what happened in a spiteful attempt to get the lead role back which then lead to the break-up of Deva and Karen. Ivy, well Ivy is another member of the ensemble, she was initially Marilyn in the workshop but events had made it so she became a member of the ensemble. Sorry, no sir, this was before Karen became Marilyn, yes this was also before myself and your daughter became a couple," at the sound of Derek saying that we were a couple gave me a warm feeling inside. "Yes sir I was sexually involved with Ivy before but it had ended three weeks into tech, sorry three weeks into Boston," I laughed quietly at Derek trying to amend the theatre language so my father would understand. "We called Dev around last night to tell him that Ivy was pregnant and we had good reason to believe that the baby was his, he left here distressed but seemed to understand the fact, well obviously not if he called you up," Derek continued and sighed quietly and leaned into the couch a bit more. "No, I do not think that the baby is mine. Yes sir I have good reason to say so because we hadn't had that sort of encounter for over two months due to schedules and so on. Yes, according to Ivy she is exactly two months and one week along which means she conceived the night Dev had cheated on Karen with Ivy. "If the baby is mine? I don't know sir but I can guarantee that Karen will carry on being a big part of my life, we have yet to discuss that but we plan on it today. Yes, sir I do very much love you daughter, you don't need to worry sir I will do my best to keep her from harm," he continued and looked at me lovingly at the last few sentences. "It was nice talking to you to Mr Cartwright, I will give the phone back Karen now, OK bye," Derek ended the conversation and passed the phone back to me.

"Hello?" I ask.

"I believe Derek, he seems like a very straight talking man I hope he treats you well," dad says his voice sounding calmer.

"Well, I hope you understand what is going on now, I am still trying to process the information but today we will try to tell all the necessary people," I say my voice faltering slightly but I was mainly confident in what I was saying.

"Darling, what do we do if Dev calls again?" he asks clearly worried unknowing how bad the break-up was and also oblivious to Dev's previous encounter with RJ.

"Call me and I, sorry we will sort it out," I reply while watching Derek walk to the kitchen and pour a glass of water.

"OK, we love you and support you we just don't want you to get hurt we hope you understand that," he continues in that loving dad voice I hear all too often.

"I know and I love you too, take care and we will keep you posted, bye" I end the conversation and walk over to Derek. I snake my arms around his waist from behind and say "thank you so much for talking to my dad I just couldn't explain what happened without bursting into tears," I say leaning into him.

"I understand Love," he says now turning around to face me. I look over to the clock to see the time saying 9:35; Derek puts his glass down and turns my head so our eyes lock. I do genuinely love this man don't I? His hazel green eyes shows me that he loves me to and no sooner do we lock into a tender but passionate kiss. He broke apart first looking at me with worried eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask still locked into the embrace.

"The media, we need to all Eileen to let her know what is going on so she can control the media," he continues, "and you know they will start the rumours that the baby is mine so we will need to talk to Ivy too," he finishes the worry still blatantly clear.

"I know, let's eat first and then we will call all the relevant people," I say taking him by the hand and sitting him at the breakfast bar while I go and put some bread in the toaster.

"I don't think I have ever hugged anyone as much as I have hugged you!" he stated now smirking and laugh slightly.

"Hey, no one said it was a bad thing!" I state back while preparing the last of breakfast. The rest of breakfast was eaten in comfortable silence but both of us were more than a little panicking over today's events.

After we had finished eating we washed up got changed and returned to the couch where the atmosphere had turned very serious. We sat looking intently at each other almost as if studying a reaction to an unsaid question; Derek was the first to break the silence. "How exactly do we go about telling Eileen what's going on?" he asks almost scared of what Eileen's reaction will be.

"Babe, Eileen is your area; I have to explain to Ivy what Dev had said. How do you think _she's_ going to take it?" I say sighing and looking at the time. "If we want to get anything done today though we should get started soon, so who do we call first?" I ask Derek who had nodded to my previous statement.

"Tom and Sam I think, they will be the two people who will be comforting Ivy throughout this debacle so we need to find out how much they know compared to how much we know," he states picking up his phone to find Tom's number. In response I stand up and walk over to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"Tom, hey, I know it's Sunday. Can you please just get over to my apartment with Sam we need to talk about Ivy? You do know what is going on right? What do you mean no? Just get over here now!" Derek said started to get aggravated.

"Tom does know right?" I ask now walking over to where Derek is standing clenching his phone in his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, he has no idea after she left here she didn't go to him like we expected," he said annoyed.

"OK," I answer sounding slightly confused as to why she wouldn't tell Tom or by the sounds of things not tell Sam either. I thought they were her confidants?

"Tom and Sam will be here in 15 minutes. Tom already knows about us," he stated and I gave him a how-does-he-know-look, "he started to get suspicious and confronted me about it so I told him, he hasn't told anyone else but I suspect Sam too knows. I suppose we will find out when they get here, though with them at the moment the priority is Ivy so we will only bring it up if they bring it up, but with them I don't want to hide it. I don't think they will make a big deal out of it," he continues.

Like last night before Dev had arrived, Derek became agitated and started pacing and I started tapping my fingers on the worktop of the breakfast bar. We stopped in unison when we heard the knock at the door. Derek looked through the peep hole to make sure it was the people we were expecting, (after Dev had called my parents we don't know exactly how many other people he has informed so it's best to play it safe when it comes to knocks at the door). Thankfully it was Tom and Sam, Derek stepped back took a deep breath and answered the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really have a lot to say here other than thanks to everyone for the support and keep reading. Without further ado chapter 11...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Derek's POV

Tom had pushed past me and went straight to talk to Karen; probably because he knew with her he would get a straight answer. Sam on the other hand apologised for Tom, explaining that since the phone call he had been trying to get in touch with Ivy but with no avail. As much as I wanted to come out with a snide remark that would probably result in Tom snapping back and slamming the door, instead I closed the door and calmly lead Sam into the kitchen. Karen obviously had things sorted with Tom as they had now settled down nicely on the couch and to be honest it was better that I didn't talk to Tom at the moment.

Once we had arrived in the kitchen and both sat opposite one other at the breakfast bar there was an uncomfortable silence. The silence where the tension is so high if you were to cut it with a knife, the knife would break! "Derek, what is going on?" Sam made the brave attempt at breaking the silence and I simply looked at him then placed my head in my hands. "Derek," he states and I look up to see Sam looking more concerned, "what is going on?" he carries on but this time pushing every word. "Ivy's pregnant," I affirm, to this I receive a shocked look from Sam.

After my announcement we fell back into the vexatious silence, however, instead of putting my head in my hands I watch Sam as he tries to figure who the father is. I wonder if he knows about Dev and Ivy? Should I ask him? My thoughts were interrupted by Sam asking the same question I asked Ivy, "how far along is she?"

"2 months 1 week," I say confidently.

"You were over when?" he asks now clearly trying to figure out if the baby is mine.

"11 weeks ago, two weeks before she conceived," I state making sure he knows and believes that the baby isn't mine.

"OK, so who's is it?" he asks now sounding worried that this could be anyone's and he doesn't know who's.

"Dev's," I state contempt dripping from my voice at the mere sound of his name.

"Dev, as in Karen's ex?" he questions unknowing of the events that took place the night before the first preview.

"She really never told you did she?" I ask refusing to believe that the two people in whom she confides doesn't know what is going on.

"I haven't talk to Ivy since she tried to overdose. She hasn't returned my calls, won't answer my texts and whenever I go to her apartment she is never there," he states exasperated at his attempts to get in touch with the impossible Ivy.

"Sam, Ivy slept with Dev," I stated the contempt blatantly clear in my voice, "the night before the first preview," I continue. He looked at me almost as if he didn't recognise the person we were talking about, his face painted a picture of disbelief, anger and sympathy. OK, so we had one out of the three emotions the same, anger. I don't understand though why Sam would be angry so I decide to call him up on it. "Sam why are you angry? Surely if anything you should be punching me saying I am an arrogant liar or something along those lines," I state sounding a bit more aggressive than I had initially intended, at the comment Sam looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are arrogant that's for sure but I am angry because after the workshop she completely changed. I mean her and Ellis have been scheming together since you hired Rebecca, don't get me wrong I still love her and we are, were still talking like nothing had changed but the reality is that she is no longer the same girl I knew ten years ago," he started now placing his head in his hands so his voice became muffled.

"Sam, you are from what I understand, her best friend. She is not going to run to Ellis with something like this, when she is ready she will come to you and you just need to be there for her," I say now walking to where he is sitting and placed a comforting hand on his back. To this he lifted up his hand turned to me and smiled saying, "when did you become so nice?" in a sarcastic tone that I knew all too well. I look over to where Karen and Tom were talking and smiled. A warm smile, one that I feel expressed the love I feel her. Sam must have saw this because his gaze looked over to where I was staring and smiled back at me, a knowing smile. "She's a good influence on you," he states now standing up next to me grinning.

"She is, or a bad but I am still to be feared in the theatre you understand," I state sounding a bit firmer but continued with the comforting tone to which Sam laughed. No later though had our expressions in unison both become sombre and full of worry as we watched Tom break down into sobs in Karen's arms. We both walk over to where they were sitting and Sam took over from Karen as she got up to stand next to me. As quickly as Sam sat down Tom leaned into him sobbed, sobbed like the most precious thing in the world to him had died. He clung on to Sam and all Sam did was rub a comforting hand up and down his back soothing him to sleep. This reminded me very much of that night where Karen had sobbed into me and later fell asleep, they love each other much like I love Karen and she loves me. We leave them on the couch and walk over to the kitchen, I look over to Karen who was now watery eyed but no tears were falling and move my hand so it was squeezing her upper arm. She looked up at me and smiled to which I ask, "What happened?" Karen looks over to Tom and Sam giving them a sympathetic look then looks back at me and simply says, "he didn't take it well."

"Love, I gathered that much," I say laughing a little at her stating the absolute obvious, as a result she stuck her tongue out at me and carried on.

"I told him that she was pregnant and he instantly started bad mouthing you before I cut him off saying it was Dev's to which he stared at me in shock. I then had to go over the whole situation with Dev which is why I came over here teary eyed, but then he broke down. I suppose it was because he couldn't believe that; number one she would do such a thing and number two that she didn't tell him," she carried on now looking at the now whimpering Tom being comforted by Sam.

"I had a similar reaction from Sam, except he didn't cry and then he asked me how I came so nice!" I say laughing a little while cocking an eyebrow up in mock confusion.

"What did you say?" she asks turning her head to me but still facing the couple on the couch.

"To the near to tears Sam or to the question," I ask trying to avoid answering but with no avail.

"To the question of course," she replies playfully hitting my arm and I look to her giving her the same look that Sam called me up on.

"You, you made me nicer than I was, but of course I was still to be feared in the theatre," I reply saying the last bit matter-of-factly. In reply she looks at me lovingly and I return the stare before we both glance over to Tom and Sam to find Sam walking towards us. He looks slightly broken and full of guilt but he walks over with his hands in his pocket and whispers "he fell asleep; Derek is it alright if we all talk over here for minute before he wakes up?"

"Of course," Karen replies now looking concerned and leading him to sit at the breakfast bar. I follow her and go to stand next to where she is opposite Sam.

"What is this about?" I ask, although I have a feeling I know exactly what this is about.

"Ivy," Sam states in a neutral tone, "I haven't spoken to her in a while but Tom has and while it hasn't been in the last week he can't get over the fact that she didn't tell him," he continues while Karen continuously checks over to see if Tom is still asleep.

"Yes, we know that but why do you want to talk while Tom is still asleep?" I ask the director side of me coming out a bit more now and I receive a glare from Karen, to which I give Sam and Karen an apologetic look. As a result Sam nods showing his acceptance and Karen returns to switching between Tom and Sam. "I would like to take a couple of weeks off with Tom and Ivy if we can get in touch with her in order to talk to her properly and figure what she wants to do with the baby. The reason I wanted to talk while Tom was asleep was because I know he would deny anything is wrong and try to continue to work as normal while he lets this bubble inside him and then let it rip him to pieces so if we can order him to take a break to sort it out then we can keep the hurt to a minimum," he states in a concerned soft voice, a tone that I was becoming all too familiar in using.

"That is perfectly fine with me but we still have to let Eileen know but I don't see any problem with this, do you want to stay over for a bit we are still to call Ivy?" I ask now turning round to pop the kettle on.

"I don't know can we wait until Tom wakes up, I haven't managed to talk to him yet," he asks now looking over to Tom who had started to move a bit on the couch. I ask if he wants a coffee to which he nods his head before returning to the couch. Tom simply leaned on to Sam, his face stained with dried tears but his expression was one of peace. Sam's on the other hand was one full of worry and betrayal.

I still don't understand why Ivy didn't tell them what happened, I forever see them together in rehearsal and when she's with Tom it's like they joined at the hip! I look over to Karen who was obviously thinking the same as me and I decided to go and talk to her. I walk over to where she was leaning looking at the couple who seemed very comfortable on our couch and snaked my hands round her waist and leaned my head at the crook of neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I whisper into her ear to which she closed her eyes and leaned back into the embrace. She said she was still unsure about Dev, I couldn't understand why but she explained that we simply do not know how many people he has rung up telling the news about Ivy. Hearing this I tell her that we need to call up Eileen now so she can control the situation. No later does my phone ring and I answer it quickly not wanting to stir the sleeping Tom. I offer my apologies and head into the bedroom where I continue the call.

"Hello?" says a female voice I soon recognise to be Eileen.

"Eileen, good I need to speak to you," I say but am interrupted by Eileen who says, "Is it about Ivy?" she asks sighing at the end.

"How did you know?" I question dumbfounded slightly about how she knew exactly what or should I say who I wanted to talk about.

"She has fallen asleep on my couch in my office after crying the fact that she was pregnant and was sure the father is you," she states her voice faltering slightly at the last statement.

"That isn't true, she is 2 months and 1 week along it doesn't fit, the baby isn't mine," I state my tone becoming exasperated at the impossible Ivy.

"I know that too, she went to say that now she wasn't sure and the baby is most likely Dev's and that you were telling him," she goes on the worry becoming obvious but I am not sure exactly how much worry is for Ivy and how much worry is for the effect it would have on the show.

"Eileen what we need from you at the moment is for you to control the media, Dev called up Karen's father telling him that the baby is mine and we don't know how many other people he has called saying the same story," I say the direction clear in my voice.

"Of course, I already have my assistant scanning all the papers, blogs and so on but at the moment what do you want me to do with Ivy she is still here?" she asks unsure of the next step.

"Hold on to her for the moment I have Tom and Sam here we are just explaining to them what is going on, as soon as I know I will let you know," I say ending the conversation and returning downstairs. When I arrive I find an awoken Tom leaning into Sam who was stroking a hand up and down his arm and Karen sitting on the edge of the couch. As soon as she saw she came and gave me hug. Confused I ask what is going on and am slightly shocked at the answer I am given.

"What?" I exclaim looking over to a shocked Tom, "did you know?" I ask directing the question at Tom who shook his head. "Did anyone know?" I ask looking around the room. "Can anything else possibly go wrong?" I exclaim throwing my arms in the air and pacing around the room trying to gather my thoughts.

"OK, Karen you're with me we are going to the hospital, Sam, Tom you two can stay here I just spoke to Eileen she is taking care of the press and Ivy is on her office couch, I told her I will tell you and you will ring her to let her know what is to be done. For the record what is to be done, we need to talk to Ivy to let her know about Dev's reaction and I assume you will want to talk to her," I state my director tone coming back. Sam nods but gives me a knowing look to which I nod as he needs to explain to Tom his decision.

"If it's alright we will stay here, I need to let Tom know our decision then we will collect Ivy and bring her here, sound like a plan?" Sam announces receiving a nod from everyone and a bewildered look from Tom. Before heading out the door I hear Tom say "keep us posted," in a weak voice.

"Of course," I say reply before closing the door and taking Karen by the hand and grabbing a cab.

"It will be alright, we will receive good news this can't be as bad as people are saying, I hear Karen saying while gently squeezing my hand.

"Forever the optimists aren't you," I reply kissing her on the forehead.

"Well someone needs to be," she states shrugging her shoulders.

"Well Love, it's just another reason to add the long list of why I love you," I say before turning my stare outside the window.

Does the universe hate us or something? What else could possibly go wrong? I really hope this isn't serious and we can get back to fixing the matter at hand. All I wanted was a quiet day with Karen, obviously that wasn't going to happen. Everything will be fine, I keep repeating to myself while taking deep breaths.

Everything will be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am going on holiday tomorrow, so while I will continue to write I will not be uploading as often but I will try my best, if not see you in 2 weeks! :) **

**This chapter I needed to get me to where I want and also I thought I would try and I give someone else a POV don't worry hopefully I will upload tomorrow morning before I leave and some of the tension will be relieved but don't get your hopes up you never know I may reveal something else! So without further ado chapter 12...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 12  
Tom POV

I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me? Did I do something wrong? I know I didn't give her part and to be honest I don't think no matter how hard I fought Derek was always going to give the part to Karen. No, I think it's because he is seeing her, as much as I don't like Derek I know him well enough to know that he doesn't mix work and personal affairs. I guess I am missing his friendship, it may not have been perfect but it certainly made it a lot easier to work with him and after seeing what he is doing I can see that he hasn't changed all that much. Either that or Karen really is a good influence on him. I don't care which at the moment I admire what he is doing for Ivy, their break-up was bad for Ivy and possibly even for him but I haven't talk to him about it. I did however call him up on his behaviour with Karen to then find out that they were dating but I didn't know they were living together until today. I know my behaviour with Derek earlier today was rude but I needed to know exactly what is going on, with Derek I was going to get some rude sarcastic comment that would probably result in another argument that in light of the situation was really not needed. Wait! Sam didn't know either? How and why is he taking this so well? I have sobbed into him and then fallen asleep on him and as far as I know he hasn't cried yet. Why did he want to talk to me?

"Sam, what's going on? What do you mean you need to tell me your decision?" I question while looking at him trying to study his reaction.

"Tom, we are taking a couple of weeks off with Ivy if she will allow, either way **we** are taking a couple of weeks off," he states firmly while looking directly into my eyes. I sighed and looked down to my find my hands were fiddling with my trouser leg, I only do that when I feel guilty or just plain scared. At the moment I couldn't make out what I was feeling, those couple of weeks off sound good, and they sound really good.

"Sam, but what about the production, we are going on Broadway in what 10 12 weeks and we have another lot of previews here in New York in what 3 4 weeks, Sam I need to be here," I say sighing and sounding annoyed.

"No you don't Derek will be there he knows everything that needs to be done and let's face it the script and the songs are perfect now. We witnessed that in Boston and Washington, you saw the reviews we read them together, let's see if I remember standing ovation right?" he says smugly now standing up and extending a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up into a comforting hug, a hug in which I could have stayed in forever. The silence was broken by Sam whispering in my ear, "so what do you say, we'll take the couple of weeks?" I nod into his shoulder to which I feel him smiling but I look up at him and firmly say, "OK but only two weeks, you know any longer away from the production and I may actually go mad." To this he laughs and we sit on the couch.

"Come on we should probably go pick up Ivy from Eileen's office, we'll bring her back here as Karen and Derek need to talk to her," he starts but after seeing worry on my face he continues saying, "don't worry I'm here and we'll be here when they talk to Ivy, it will be OK." He places a reassuring hand on mine and we get up remembering to take the spare key that Derek had left and walked out the door.

Leaving Derek's apartment and heading into a cab the atmosphere had changed, everyone around were carrying on like nothing could touch them. This is where I do believe that ignorance is bliss but I don't know, all I want to do is make sure Ivy is OK. I need to talk to her, to comfort her, to support her. How do I do that though when I always have that feeling of slight betrayal? I know that's selfish but as far as I am aware she came to Derek, Karen and Eileen before I have to go and talk to her. I don't understand why though, I have tried and tried to support her through every decision she has made. This decision, the decision to sleep with Dev who at the time was **engaged** to Karen, how could she?

The cab ride was short or at least seemed short, to be fair I didn't even notice we had arrived until Sam placed a hand on my leg and squeezed my knee. We took a deep breath in unison, paid the driver and got out. We stood outside the building in which we rehearse in for months but unlike all the times before I have no control at the entire situation that I am about to enter.

Sam walks ahead, knocks on the door to which Eileen answers. She says a few words to which I don't understand mainly because I am scanning her office for Ivy. My eyes finally lay on the sleeping figure on the couch which myself and Julia sits on. Her face shows everything I need to see to forget any betrayal I was feeling, she was scared, worried and nervous. I didn't want to wake so I went and knelt down beside her sleeping figure. I moved some rogue hairs that had fallen on her face and wiped the tears. I looked over at Sam who was talking to Eileen but obviously not concentrating on a word she was saying as his glance stayed on me and Ivy. He raised a hand to his mouth and started biting his nails something he does when he's nervous, I took one last glance at Ivy and walked over to Sam who had now started crying. I moved to stand next to him, slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth and beckoned him into a hug. He accepted and quietly cried into my shoulder, the roles now reversed from earlier.

After about 10 minutes we both walk over to where Ivy had now started to wake up and Sam started off by whispering, "hello, sleepy head," with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She looked at both of us apologetically like she was answering our unsaid question. She sat up and took both of us into a loving embrace. "I'm sorry," she said her voice wavering slightly, "I'm so sorry," she continued. Sam had moved to thank Eileen and I took her into a long embrace to which she wrapped her arms round my neck and held me tightly.

"Ivy, its OK we know what's going on and we're not angry, we just want to know why you didn't tell us,"

"I don't know, I was scared," she replied her voice wavering to which all I could do was bring her into a hug.

"Come on, we should get back we can talk properly at Derek's," Sam says while placing a hand on my shoulder. Ivy tenses in my arms and I rub a comforting hand on her back and whisper, "it's alright, they are not there at the moment they have gone to the hospital," to which Ivy pushes against me to look at me questioning my last statement.

"We don't know what happened, Derek and Karen said they were going to fill us in but we haven't heard anything yet, look we will go back to Derek's talk **properly** and then I know Derek and Karen want to talk to you," again she looks at me this time with slight fear to which I reassure her saying that it wasn't to have a go but they want to talk to her about Dev's reaction.

"OK, let's go," Sam states now beckoning us out of the office and thanking Eileen one last time.

The cab ride back was silent. Ivy sat in the middle of Sam and I while holding our hands. Sam had started biting his nails again and I started to worry about what was going on at the hospital. I didn't hear exactly who was at the hospital this morning but I heard that a car crash took place and three people were involved. I really hope it wasn't Julia, Frank and Leo; I don't what I would do if I lost Julia. She's like my wife! We are and have been compared to a married couple, we fight we make up and we tell each other everything. Why does everything have to happen at once? I look over to Sam and instantaneously I know we are thinking the same thing, we give each other a knowing nod and return to the last five minutes of the journey.

Once we arrived at Derek's apartment we use the spare key to enter and sit on the couch. Sam and I stood next to each other while Ivy sat looking up at us from the couch. It was like a situation you see with a teenager and their parents; the teenager did something bad enough to have "a talk" from the parents while the parents look down with sympathy and some judgement. The tension in this room was quickly becoming unbearable as we look to each other almost daring the other to start. Sam and I looked backwards and forwards to each other until Sam nodded and I smiled knowing I had won a silent battle but we were still in No Man's Land. He knelt down in front of Ivy and placed a soft hand on her knee. Ivy followed him with her eyes occasionally glancing up to see my reaction, I couldn't make eye contact at least not yet so my stare stayed firmly on Sam. He glanced back as if asking permission to start I nodded and he turned back to Ivy before asking, "Ivy, what happened?" In return Ivy looked back hurt and angry while pushing his hand off to which Sam looked down and returned to a standing position.

"I had sex and now I'm pregnant, what else is there to say," she snapped back while looking up at me to this I give her a look that said "you know exactly what he meant"

This time it was my turn to kneel down so I did and tentatively placed a hand on her knee, "OK, so let's re-phrase that what happened to make you sleep with Dev without precautions?" I ask my tone turning slightly sarcastic and I close my eyes and realise how much like Derek that statement really was. She looked at me and closed her eyes took a deep breath and finally said, "I went through this already, we were drunk one thing led to another, I don't know OK. Even with Derek I was so careful and with every man before that, I was angry that night it just sort of happened." As hard as Ivy tried to keep in the tears her voice was shaking and Sam had now taken a seat next her and took her in his arms. To this you could see that she had no more tears left to shed so she continued to take deep breaths. After a couple of minutes Sam decided to talk and said, "Ivy myself and Tom are taking two weeks off from the production and we would like it if you were to join us, so what do you say?"

"Right now a break sounds like what I need," she smiling at me and laughing a little.

"Good, now I just have one more question," I say now sitting on the other side of her.

"OK?" she asks slightly nervous of what this may be.

"What are you going to do with the baby; do you want to keep it?" I ask my tone deadly serious.

"I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead, I guess I will keep it but I don't know how but I can't get an abortion it's completely against my morals," she states and I could hear Sam take a sharp breath at the sound of abortion. Obviously with his beliefs and the family he grew up in an abortion was completely out of the question but he knew and I knew that he would respect and support Ivy no matter what decision she was to make.

"OK, so what do you say we put the kettle turn on the television and wait for Derek to call with some good news," I hear Sam say as he gets up and Ivy transfers to lean on me to which I welcome.

"Sounds like a plan" we both say in unison and we all laugh. It was nice to finally have a happy moment in the day, today has been hectic but we still don't know what is happening at the hospital I really hope he calls soon.

I'm sure everything will be fine, it' just a new experience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hopefully this will be worth it but yeah... Enjoy and once again without further ado chapter 13...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 13  
Karen's POV

As much as I wanted to stay the optimist with the way this day is going that was going to be extremely difficult. Ivy pregnant, Dev, well Dev is a problem on his own and now this. Seriously can anything else go wrong! I received a call this morning saying that Julia, Frank and Leo were involved in a car crash. There was something about a drunk driver but I was too shocked to concentrate on the rest of the conversation. I heard the word 'serious' and panicked I put down the phone told Sam and Tom but both heard hospital and zoned out in a shocked state. I didn't know what to do, all I managed to do was hug Derek. He looked at me with a bewildered expression and I had to explain it to him. His reaction was pretty much the same as mine just a bit more aggressive as it is Derek. I nervously watched him pace up and down waiting for him to make the decision no one else could. After a couple of minutes like a pro under pressure he came up with a plan. Derek and I were to go to the hospital and check on the Houston family while Tom and Sam were to stay here, pick up Ivy and talk to her. How that's going to go I have no idea but it's Tom and Sam, with them surely she should be OK right?

Before any of us had a chance to question Derek's decision, (not that any of us would want to), we were out the door saying bye to them and on the way to the hospital. Once on the street I turned to Derek, who was now clasping my hand slightly, (nerves I suspect), and he stopped. I stopped standing next to him a bit flummoxed as to why we came to a stand still but he closed his eyes took a deep breath and flagged a cab. He turned to me and whispered, "everything will be OK," but I'm not sure if he was trying to convince me or himself. The cab came quickly and we hopped in not wanting to waste any more time. We sat down and he moved closer to me so I leaned into him to which he put his arm around me and started rubbing up and down my arm soothing me. I looked up to say thank you but saw him looking out the window biting his nails, his brow furrowed and his face a picture of worry. As a result I moved my arm up and pulled his arm down and away from his mouth. To this he looked at me the worry blatantly clear and I sat up so I could look him in the eye. "It's going to be OK, you know?" I say in a gentle voice keeping eye contact.

"How can you be so sure?" he replied his voice wavering slightly.

"Look I zoned out for half of the conversation so all I know is the important details. Who was in it, what happened and where they were. I didn't hear if it was serious or not," I responded back now placing a hand tentatively on his cheek to which he closed his eyes and moved into the gentle touch, his face still clear with fear.

"You're forever the optimist aren't you?" he questioned now opening his eyes and his mouth forming into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Someone has to be, in a world where there are forever pessimists I feel like I should be different," I reply smiling back and shrugging my shoulders. To this I receive a small laugh and a kiss on the cheek. "You are wonderful, you know that Love?" he asks instead of a verbal response I simply leaned into a small tender kiss on the lips.

Once we broke apart I looked out the window and turned back to Derek who still had his eyes closed and I still had my hand on his cheek. I start to rub my thumb up and down to which he opens his eyes and I see a small vulnerability in his hazel green eyes. His brow was still furrowed but now a small smile had formed on his lips and I respond back with a soft smile. Once again I look out the window to see we had arrived at the hospital I turn back, lean in and whisper, "come on Babe we're here." I take hold of his hand, pay the driver and get out. Before stepping into those dreaded hospital doors I took a deep breath to gain my composure and looked at Derek. Derek had now gained all the composure he needed and was standing upright with a stern yet gentle expression on his face, however, he was still squeezing my hand which signified to me that he was still nervous at the sight we may receive.

We walked in and was quickly greeted by the hustle and bustle of the emergency room. The smell of antiseptic and detergent evident in the air and the sight of men and women being rushed past us on stretchers. I closed my eyes and wished, like when I was a little girl, that when I opened my eyes we would be back in the bedroom and all of this would be a nightmare. I felt Derek rub circles into my palm and led me to the nurses' station. "Excuse me, yes, we are looking for the Houston family they were brought in earlier today after a car crash," Derek said firmly while still clutching my hand.

"Yes, of course sir they are right down the corridor at the end turn left and their room is the first on your right," she replies with a smile on her face trying to lift the mood but unsuccessful in her attempt. You have to commend her though, it's difficult to lift the mood in such a dreary setting. I smiled in appreciation but Derek's brow started to furrow again as we left the nurses' station. I started rubbing circles in his palm, (now reversing the roles from earlier), and said "everything will be OK."

"Love, how do you know? They are in a room not on a ward, why?" Derek questioned wearily wanting to carry on but was unable to get the words out. I didn't know how to respond, so I just squeezed his hand. The walk to the end of that corridor felt like it was never going to end; Derek started to get agitated which was shown as his pace quickened and I squeezed his hand more. He responded by gently slowing down which calmed me down a little but I could still feel my heart beating rapidly.

We reached the room and stopped. The sign on the door stated "Houston Family: only two at a time." That can't be good. Whenever it is specified that only two people at a time are allowed in the room, that's usually because their has been a serious injury/illness or they have private health insurance, (considering the amount of productions Tom and Julia have written I don't think that we should completely rule that out). I could see that Derek was thinking exactly the same as me so I squeezed his hand, while placing my other hand on his upper arm gently and said, "it could just be because with three people already in there with more than two the room would be packed." I said it with a small smile that I knew for certain didn't reach my eyes and my voice was shaking as I was saying it but he turned to me took a deep breath, gulped and placed his hand on the door handle.

He turned it to find Frank sitting with his head in his hands mumbling and repeating "sorry, I'm so sorry." Instantly I went to the bed he was sitting next to, to find Julia asleep; a cut on her head, bruise on her cheek, a large deep wound on her right arm, (palm side), her leg was bruised but especially round her ankle. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer and sobbed, kneeling down next to the bed I diffidently placed my hand on top of hers. She moved slightly and her eyes started to flutter so I quickly moved my hand away and stood up. I looked around the room for Leo but I couldn't find him, instead I saw some curtains drawn in front of a bed and assumed Leo must not want to be disturbed. Understandable considering the incident, he must want to get some rest or think about what happened, which for the record I still don't know.

I gazed to where Derek was now comforting Frank. Frank had now stood up and was being held in an embrace by Derek, he had broken down and looked like he was no longer supporting his own weight. Derek was holding Frank up while continuously saying that this wasn't his fault. We all know that Frank is incapable of hurting the ones he loves so believing that he would be able to do this is pretty much a never going to happen situation.

Eventually Derek managed to get the now whimpering Frank to his feet, looked at him and said, "Frank, look at me, what happened?" Frank had now managed to gain his composure looked at Derek and then back at Julia. "We were on our way back from the theatre and nearly at the hotel, then in a matter of seconds a black SUV smashed into us. I came away with only a bruise because the car hit us on the passenger side where Julia was sitting. Behind Julia was Leo and he…he…" he couldn't finish, he turned around, pulled back the curtains and revealed Leo. At the sight of him Frank broke down into inconsolable sobs, he collapsed to his knees and Derek rushed to his side.

"Frank, look at me, they will both be OK, it wasn't your fault," Derek declared firmly holding Frank by the shoulders.

"Derek, it was, don't you see it's my fault. If I stuck to my guns and just have taken them to the restaurant then this would never have happened," Frank shouted before returning to Julia's bedside. Derek left Frank allowing him to calm down slightly and returned to my side.

I was still standing, mouth open, face a picture of disbelief at the sight of Leo. Derek came, pulled me into him and kept on whispering, "it will be OK, he will be OK." By the way Derek was saying it you could tell that not even him believed what he was declaring.

"Julia," Frank whispered with hope present in his voice. We turned around to see Julia starting to move in her bed, her eyes fluttering and she was muttering something. She started to get a bit louder and both myself and Derek heard her whisper, "Michael?" Frank couldn't quite understand it so we told him to go get a nurse before his heart breaks anymore than it already has. He ran out the room and I went to her side, she was a bit drowsy and kept repeating Michael's name. "Julia, it's Karen can you hear me?" I whispered my voice wavering.

"Karen?" she asked but then her eyes widened in a panic, "where's Leo? Karen where's Leo? Leo?" she repeated and her voice getting louder but you could hear the strain in her voice.

"Julia, it's Derek, it's OK Frank is just getting a nurse," she nodded her head too tired to fight against Derek and still drowsy from the medication but she kept reiterating Leo's name only her voice get weaker until it became a mere movement of her lips.

I looked back at Leo and tears formed in my eyes, I then looked at back at Derek who still had worry painted on his face. Frank was now just entering and rushed to Julia's side holding her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and I could see a glimpse of disappointment flash across her face before forcing herself to smile at the sight of her husband. Again he started to sob and repeat "I'm so sorry," at this Julia quickly placed a hand on his head and said, "Darling, it's not your fault we're OK aren't we? Where's Leo, is he alright?"

How are we going to explain this to her? How are we going to explain why Leo isn't sitting by her side? How?


	14. Chapter 14

**Just arrived back from holiday meaning I will be uploading more often :D That's really all I have to say so comment, favourite, follow and THANK YOU! Without further ado chapter 14...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Tom's POV

It's been a couple of hours since Derek and Karen went to the hospital. Why haven't they called yet? Ivy has fallen asleep in Sam's arms on the couch and I am pacing up and down Derek's apartment. Sam keeps looking over giving me reassuring looks but I can't shake this feeling of fear and anxiety. I love Sam to bits and at the moment he is looking after Ivy making sure she doesn't break down again but I really need to be in his arms right now. Just to feel comforted, to feel like everything is going to be OK.

I hope Derek calls soon...

Derek's POV

Why is it always the youngest who gets critically injured? Why? Does He up there just hate children? At least Julia and Frank are alright but how do you explain to a mother what happened to their son? Why their child is facing what must be immense pain and you came away with a scratch? Maybe a scratch is underestimating but compared to Julia and Frank a scratch is what it looks like. Frank is having a hard enough time explaining what happened to Julia to us, we can't leave him to face what is a horrific task. Karen is taking all of this fantastically, considering everything that has gone on in the past three months it's a wonder she hasn't cracked by now it's incredible to see, she is braver than most people I have ever worked with or met. She broke down once and right now she is talking to Julia calming her down. So far I have consoled Frank, telling him this wasn't his fault to which he responded with disbelief, in expression and in reply. Right now he is pacing up and down in the hall trying to figure out a way to tell his wife what happened and is still happening.

Leo is lying on the bed soundless, completely motionless. He is attached to a respirator and the nurse explained to us that he is suffering from a collapsed lung due to the accident. People recover from that, and the younger you are the quicker you recover right? He also has a leg up in a cast; from his foot to the top of his thigh. Broken in three places was what we were told; twice in the femur and once in the tibia. At the moment he is unconscious and has been from the time of the accident. Part of it is due to the medication but most of it is due to the impact of the accident. We are told that he will wake up within the next two to three days and then it will take a good few months for everything to be healed, however, that is only the broken leg and being unconscious. We don't know exactly how bad everything is until he wakes up.

Julia has calmed down slightly by now but as expected she is still very agitated and full of anxiety. I don't think Karen has the heart to explain to Julia what happened to Leo, I don't think either of us have the heart. She looked over at me and I give her a weary smile; a smile that was content of knowing what is going on but a smile that was not happy and in fact angry with the severity of the situation. She acknowledged me and returned to Julia who was now firing questions at her. I had decided to check up on Frank and make sure he is OK. I walked over to Karen to let her know and walked out into the hall.

"Julia, our son is unconscious and it's all my fault," Frank mutters while pacing quickly up and down the hall with tears streaming down his face. I walk out in front of him forcing him to stop.

"Frank, do you want me to tell her? I can deal with her hitting me or screaming at me, I don't want you to go through any more than you already have," I offered removing my hands from pocket. In return I see Frank start to shake his head and say, "Derek I can't ask you to do that, this is our son. Our Leo; I should be the one to tell her. I won't stop hurting until both of them are fit and healthy, no parent or spouse would." I look at him with admiration; I don't believe that I would be strong enough to do what he is doing right now. In fact I know that I am not strong enough to do what he is doing. Maybe as the director who doesn't give a damn but no way as the man, the partner or the father. I place a hand on his shoulder and he nods to me signifying that he is ready for what is to come.

"Do you want us to stay?" I ask before we head in.

"No, I can't ask you to do more than you already have and this is something I need to do alone," he responds avoiding eye contact with me and firmly staring at Karen and Julia through the window.

"OK, well we will go in and myself and Karen will head out, make sure to keep us posted on how they are doing," I respond as quietly and gently as I can not wanting to put any unnecessary pressure on him. We nod to each other and he opens the door which provokes both Karen and Julia to look over in unison. Julia looked over with hope in her eyes but fear and anguish on her face and Karen with worry in both her eyes and her face. I beckon to Karen who nods and says goodbye to Julia before heading over to where I am standing near the door. At the same time Frank heads over to Julia and fills the empty chair that Karen had left. I give Frank one last wave and he looks over in appreciation before we walk out and close the door. I look back one last time to see Frank looking nervously down at his hands which were intertwined with Julia's and Julia staring at Frank's face with anxiety and fear.

"I really admire him," Karen whispers once we were out the room. "Telling his wife what happened to their son and why they are in the hospital, I don't think I could do it," she carries on.

"It is incredible but don't forget we still have Ivy to sort out," I reply wanting to change the conversation as quickly as possible. This place, these corridors, the sound of monitors and the conversations were all too familiar to me, I need to get out. Karen must have seen me start to get agitated because she took my hand and started to rub the back of it, I was slightly startled and briefly looked down to the hand she was holding and smiled. She pulled me back slightly as my pace had become a slow run and whispered in my ear, "everything will be OK; Leo and Julia will be OK, the Ivy situation will be sort itself out and us; we will be more than OK."

I turn to her and smile before we head out the hospital doors. Once out I stop and take a deep breath trying to mask the smell of hospital before flagging a cab. I need to get away from this now, too many memories are flooding back. I need to go now.

Within five minutes of a cab arriving I jumped in with Karen as quickly as I could. I had now started to hyperventilate at the mere sight of the hospital so Karen told the driver where to go and then she leaned into me. It's like she knew what I needed, what I needed was to feel her, to know that what we have is real but also to know that this situation is real and I need to sort it out before it gets any bigger. I calmed down a bit and my breathing went back to normal and Karen now started to rub a hand on my leg calming me down.

"Babe, you need to call Tom," Karen whispers. I had forgotten about that, I suppose I was too caught up in the emotions that I had forgotten about Tom. Slowly I pulled out my phone and dialled his number. There were only two rings before Tom picked up in frenzy.

"Derek?" he answered in a panicked voice. "What's going on?" he carried on, his pitch getting higher due to the panic in his voice.

"Tom," I started my voice broken and a whisper. "Julia, Frank and Leo were in an accident," I continue and hear him take a sharp intake of air.

"What?" he says out of breath almost sounding completely defeated by the entire debacle. Disbelief and hate present in his voice with every word he says. "Are they OK?" he asks.

"Frank is and Julia just came round but Leo he is not in good shape," I reply as softly as I could. I heard nothing from the other end and closed my eyes replaying the last few minutes. "Tom, are you still there?" I ask after a few moments.

"Yeah, we'll talk when you come," he replied his voice wavering.

"OK, we won't be long," I end the conversation and turn to face Karen. She was sitting leaning against the door looking out the window. Her face void with emotion, all this is overwhelming for both of us but I suppose I can deal with it more. Once this is all done and sorted life can get back to normal - whatever normal is.

The journey seemed shorter than usual but to be honest I was too busy replaying the events of the last couple of days to even notice. Why is life never simple? Why can't I just sweep Karen off her feet and run off somewhere into the sunset? OK, so maybe not quite like that as I am really not that type of person but the equivalent for me. I wonder how Ivy will respond to Dev's instance on a paternity test. I suppose it will be a weight off her mind knowing who the father is, however, not so much of a weight off mine. What if I am the father?

Karen now placed a lazy hand on my knee and I am pulled out of thought and turn to look at her. She was still staring out the window but the "view" outside was our apartment. I place my hand on top of hers and squeeze it to which she looks over at me and smiles a half smile. I pull out the money from my pocket and pay the driver before jumping out.

What once seemed like a home now seemed like a therapist's office. What with Ivy, Dev, Tom and Sam, it seems like recently our apartment is now the chosen place where they seemed to be reconciling their problems. I don't want to go in; I don't want to face them again with all the uncertainty. How this is going to go I have no idea, I just hope it's calmer than the previous time.

I took Karen's hand and led her into the building, she no longer seems like she's taking everything in now it's like she's just going through the motions. The quicker this day ends the better. We entered the apartment to find Ivy leaning into Sam's arms on the couch and Tom pacing up and down the apartment. They all turn in unison in respond to us entering the apartment, all with worry and a hint of fear stained on their faces.

"Where do you want us to start?" I say in a voice unfamiliar to myself; a voice with concern, a voice that seems almost defeated. In response they all turn to one another silently questioning each other. Ivy turning to Tom, Tom turning to Sam, Sam turning to Karen and Karen turning to me. No one wanting to answer, no one willing to break the uncomfortable silence.

So much to do, so much to say and not knowing where to beginning. Everyone speechless was certainly a new experience. An unsettling experience. Everything will be OK, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel as if there may be a bit more drama coming but not as much as this, don't worry though I will make sure they have some good times first! Without further ado chapter 15...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Karen's POV

"Where do you want us to start?" was the first thing to be said when we entered the apartment. In that moment it really seemed like everything was going to be fine, like everything was going to work itself out. That is until no one answered and then the reality of the situation slapped me across the face. Too much is going on; what with Leo in such bad condition at the hospital, having to walk on egg shells around Ivy at the moment, Dev still trying to - what feels like - ruin my life and now Michael's name on Julia's lips. It seems almost impossible to start. In fact no one knows where to start; we all seem to stare at each other hoping someone knows how to tackle this.

Quickly the emotions were running high; I could see Ivy becoming more and more agitated and Tom becoming weaker by the second. It has been about 20 minutes since we first walked in and no one has moved positions. Derek and I are still standing at the door, Ivy and Sam still on the couch and Tom still pacing round the apartment.

"Dev," I whisper, "start at Dev." My voice was uncertain, heck my thoughts were uncertain but if no one broke these silences then things would never get sorted. At the sound of my voice I felt Derek turn to look at me, I return the look to find him staring at me with a certain stage of worry that I have never seen before. He was completely pale and clutching at my hand, it's like at any second now he was going to collapse. We continued to stare at each now both our faces void with emotion but our eyes tell a different story. Soon I realise that we were currently still in the company of three very anxious people, three people that at the moment I want to kick out of my home. I know that sounds insensitive but this day has been too much for all of us and all that needs to be done now is to collapse on that couch in Derek's arms. To fall asleep in his embrace against his lean chest the only sound his heart singing me a gentle lullaby.

We both turn back to face the three, none of which know what to make of the situation so I tell Derek that I was going to get two chairs. He nods and reluctantly lets go of my hand. As I walk to the kitchen I hear Derek start.

"Ivy, Dev wants a paternity test without it he will do nothing," Derek states the colour now coming back to his face.

"With it what will he do?" Ivy asks meekly now sitting up on the couch looking down at her hands. Derek gives an exasperated look showing that he was obviously sick of the entire situation. He was worried because as much as he doesn't like to admit it he did at one point feel something - whatever it may be - for her. Derek looked at her and the colour again drained from his face after realising that the paternity test could show that he is the father.

"I don't know Ivy," he says in a mere whisper. "I really don't know," he continues by this time I have now returned back with the chairs and he helped me place them in front of the coffee table. Now we were sitting directly in front them nearly at eye level, it felt intimidating.

Again the silence was becoming unbearable until Tom blurted out, "what happened at the hospital?" Relieved that the subject had changed Derek let out breath I doubt even he knew he was holding and adjusted his posture slightly. "Frank came away with only a scratch so he is physically OK, however, he continues to blame himself for the accident," Derek starts his voice a mix of direction and concern. "Julia had a cut on her head, bruise on her cheek, a large deep wound on her right arm, (palm side), her leg was bruised but especially round her ankle. She came around just before we left and seemed to not have any major head injuries and Leo," Derek continued. At the sound of Leo's name in inhaled sharply and looked down to my hands, moments later I felt Derek's hand on my leg squeezing my knee then moving up to hold my hand that was sitting in my lap. I looked up to see his brows furrowed and he mouthed it's OK. At that I gave him a half smile and turned to look at our guests on the couch; Tom now had tears rolling down his cheeks and Sam had moved over to sit with him in order to comfort him. Ivy looked slightly more relaxed now knowing what Dev said but there was obvious regret and anger. "Leo was the worst off. He was still unconscious when we left and came away from the accident with a collapsed lung and a leg broken in three places. At the moment that's all we know, when he wakes up, and he will, we will know the extent of the damage," Derek carried on his tone even and his face now void from emotion.

"Tom, I think you should go see them," I whispered and he turned to me and nodded furiously.

"Of course I will," he shouted and quickly Sam pulled him into him rubbing a hand up and down his back while Tom sobbed into his chest.

"I should go," Ivy said meekly getting up from the couch. Derek looked to her and nodded before saying, "Ivy if you need something though we have had our differences Karen and I will do all that we can to help you but Ivy you have to understand that I am with Karen now so you have to at least try to make an effort to be civil, do you understand?" To this Ivy looked at me and though you could still see the contempt that she held it wasn't as potent as it had previously been. She then looked up to Derek and nodded before heading towards the door. "You still have to be at rehearsal tomorrow but only until lunch now that you're pregnant we won't work you so hard," Derek said and Ivy waved a yes before heading out the door.

Now Tom and Sam were the two left; Sam had gotten Tom to his feet whispered a thank you to Derek and myself before heading towards the door. "Oh Derek," Sam says startling Derek before he turned to face them, "we will start our two weeks of from tomorrow," he continued. Derek nodded in acknowledgement and they continued out the door. As soon as that door closed I was being pulled into Derek and crash landed into his lean chest. Finally, we were alone, finally I was in his arms and finally they were all gone. I didn't want to move, just being in his embrace was all I needed to begin to feel better but it didn't last. He slowly pushed us apart and looked into my eyes. I saw fear, uncertainty, worry, love, loss and hope, it was as if his eyes were telling an unknown story and I knew instantly that whatever happened at the hospital was not the sole reason that Derek's colour drained from his face. I didn't want to push him on it so instead I brought a hand up to his cheek and started to rub circles again. In response he closed his eyes and his brow started to furrow again but the hands that he had placed on my waist was now mimicking my actions. He was now rubbing circles into my waist so I leaned in and kissed him. Derek was slightly startled but kissed back with equal fervour, his arms had now wrapped itself around my waist and my arms had wrapped itself round his neck.

We pulled apart and he looked at me with a smile before saying, "I love you Karen Cartwright and I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe and loved whenever you're with me." I reply with a soft tender kiss before I say, "I love you too Derek Wills and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel alone, to make sure that whenever you're with me you feel loved." He responded with a soft tender kiss before saying, "you've already done that for me Love," with a smile that for the first time this entire day reached his eyes and for the first time today I believed what he was saying and he believed what he was saying.

We sat on the couch with him slouching slightly with an arm laying on the arm rest and the other rubbing his finger up and down my arm. I was now lying against him, my head resting on his chest listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart and closing my eyes allowing myself to finally relax. For the first time this weekend we were peaceful, relaxed like everything had been temporarily washed away.

"Love?" Derek whispered in that tone I hear when we are alone.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"We have work tomorrow," he stated to which I laugh a bit and he smiles.

"What?" he asks laugh slightly.

"Isn't that my thing, stating the obvious," I reply sitting up slightly so I could look Derek in the eye. He laughs and leans down to kiss me before saying, "yes but I thought I would see how it felt, yeah it's not for me," while laughing.

"Well, shouldn't we get some work done in that case," I reply now standing up in front of him extending my arms. He takes the offer and stands up in front of me considering that small height difference when he stood up we were mere inches apart. This, however, was not like the other moments where we were in close proximity to each other no, this time we just looked and laughed. "Can I just help you with your dancing?" Derek asks winking at me, scooping me up in his arms and then taking me to the large space where I would dance. The space lies right smack bang in the middle of the apartment where there is plenty of space to do all the mambo and waltz that is needed! "No more blocking needs to be done?" I ask as inquisitively as I could.

"Well yes but it's not needed straight away plus I can just do it in my lunch," he replies smiling his arms around my waist.

"All right but no messing about," I say now slipping up stairs to get my shoes. Once I arrive back down I hear the song Our Day Will Come and see Derek waiting patiently in the middle of the space. I shake my head playfully and start to walk over to the stereo to change the song. Before I reached it though I felt Derek behind me, quickly turning me around and holding me in a dance hold. "Please darling just this one song?" he says pouting his lips slightly; (damn he looks good right now!).

"How can I resist that face?" I tease and lean into him slightly. We start swaying to the song and softly I start singing along and to my surprise Derek started to do the echoes. I looked up at him in slight surprise and smile but by this point he had now taken over the melody. I leaned back into him and he carried on singing quietly into my ear. I closed my eyes and we started to foxtrot around the room, I had no idea what I was doing but Derek obviously did so he lead me round the room effortlessly and just before the song ended he twirled me. As the song faded I looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile and said, "You know you're the first girl I twirled," with a laugh. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "well Mr Wills I am truly honoured." The smile faded from my face as the events of the day flooded back. "Love, what's wrong?" Derek asks disquietude written on his face and sounded in his words. "We need to talk about today, do we tell the others tomorrow?" I reply my voice expressing all the uneasiness I was feeling.

"Love, why don't we rest for now it's been a long and tiring day we'll decide in the morning, don't worry OK," he responds taking my head in his hands and looking directly into my eyes. It was like all the worry and concern he was feeling had been repressed and the man who always knew what to do was back. I nodded slowly in return and he took me by the hand and led me up to the bedroom where we rapidly fell asleep.

Everything will sort itself out I am certain of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Good afternoon or should I say evening...I'm sorry for the late update I've had terrible writer's block. I will try to update as often as possible :) Comment, favourite, follow :) So without further ado chapter 16...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Derek's POV

Yes, I am used drama heck I had enough of it in my own life but this? This amount I am in no way shape or form used to. Sure on-stage drama is one thing but the amount of 'real' drama going on is unbelievable. What the hell has happened? I suppose yes in the theatre/film industry you are to expect a steady stream of theatrics but at the moment it's like they have given us a break from it and then flooded us with so much. I mean Ivy is pregnant with the father still unknown to us all; Julia has now fundamentally professed her love for Michael in the hospital; Leo is worst for wear and we have no solid idea as to how long it will be until he wakes up and that's not all. Dev has still managed away to keep himself in our lives and then there is Tom. Tom has broken down and sobbed more times than I can ever remember, after all these people are like his extended family. I will try to re-establishes some sort of friendship with him even if it is just an acknowledgement of my existence, (so maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration but you see my point).

Today is now Monday, the first day of the working week in which our lives will hopefully regain some sort of normality due to the return of routine, of order. How we are all going to get through this day normally I have no idea but we'll never know if we don't try right? "Calm down Derek," I hear Marilyn say in a slightly exasperated tone.

"How can I?" I whisper back expressing my worry. I turn to face her but to my dismay she has already gone. Great, the one time where a pep talk would be great, the one person who can do it disappears! My thoughts quickly returned to the day ahead as I think of the adjustments that will have to occur in order for a smooth transition into Broadway even with this entire debacle. We need to cope for the moment without a dancer and a composer/writer what with Tom and Sam on break for two weeks. That, however, will not be too bad because I know they are coming back, this production is Tom's baby and as far as I am aware Sam loves it here and besides two weeks will pass in no time! A more long term adjustment will be who will take over Ivy's role? We need to make sure someone is filled in and rehearsed with her part so once she leaves for maternity leave it won't be a major set back to the performance. After that it will just be a case of that new actress getting used to it. We also have no idea how long it will be until Julia will come back as she is herself recovering from the accident and looking after Leo. With that we can't conclude to anything, we just need to keep her in the loop and just make sure everything with them is OK. I will have to make sure Karen and I drop by every once in a while to make sure everything is going alright. Oh will they get a shock to their system when I explain why we dropped by! Maybe I am becoming soft? No! No way on earth can I let people know that, more work gets done when they fear me and no one questions my direction, (other than the beautiful woman sleeping next to me. Karen is the only person in a leading role who has ever questioned me, I suppose that's part of the reason I fell for her). Damn it, I still have to inform Eileen on everything that is going on. To think all this happened over a three day period… All I know for certain is that I intend to stay with Karen for however long she will take me for and that I know for sure will not change.

As I look down at the woman I love, I see for the first time this weekend her, no our problems hasn't fallen asleep with her. For the first time this weekend she looks calm, peaceful, like nothing could hurt her. Yet at the same time she looks vulnerable and all I want to do is to hold her in my arms and never let go. She is lying on her side facing me; one arm under her pillow and the other lying lightly near her face. I slowly move my hand to her gorgeous face and push back a rogue hair that has fallen, to this I can't help but smile, (even asleep she's perfect!). I let my hand rest on her cheek and gently start rubbing my thumb over it to which she remains undisturbed.

The room was flooded with light as we had both been too tired to close any of the blinds, I turn to the clock and see it was only 5:18. Technically neither of us had to be up until 6:30 but I'm a light sleeper when I was single the sun was my alarm clock much like it was this morning. On mornings where the night before was spent sober that was fine because then I would get up and get on with some work. Contrast that to the mornings where the night before was spent drunk and attempting to bed women, (which for the record was a success more than it wasn't), I would awake cursing and groaning hating the world and dragging myself out of bed to try the mammoth task of getting on with some work. I chuckle quietly reminiscing about the 'old' days and then smiled looking at the woman who changed me.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks groggily as she awakes from her slumber.

"You," I state quietly and confidently with a smile still gracing my face. She smiles in return before saying , "You should smile more often, it's a good look for you."

"Why? To let everyone know that Karen Cartwright has broken down this hard exterior!" I reply sarcastically pulling her closer to me.

"Your choice, just saying," she declares shrugging her shoulders now half awake. I laugh a little and lean in for a kiss to which she happily meets me for. Once we broke apart I lean back to see her eyes were still closed and her lips slightly parted, I laugh, she opens her eyes and a look of embarrassment is left on her face.

"Sorry,"she replies meekly.

"Hey, it's nice to know I still have that affect on you!" I respond gently. She moved closer to me so now her head was leaning against my shoulder and her arm rested on my chest.

"Babe," she asks and as result I am left startled but trying to mask it by responding as calmly as I could. "Mmm?" was all I could get out, (it would seem as though words escaped my mind), while rubbing circles into her back with my fingers while my other arm was behind my head supporting my neck and head.

"What time is it?" she questions while her fingers lightly danced on my chest.

"5:50 Love," I reply my eyes now closed and my voice a murmur.

"Doesn't that mean we have to get up in about half an hour," she says her voice now too a murmur but quickly flooding with sleep.

"Darling, I don't think I can," I respond opening my eyes and looking down to be met with her resplendent eyes. How did I manage to earn the love of this perfect woman?

"And why is that dear Derek?" she inquires mockingly, while a smile comes back to grace her face.

"Oh Love, I am enjoying this too much," I reply to which she starts laughing before replying with, "It's nice to know I still have that affect on you," in the best British accent she can muster.

"Oh my Darling, accents are not your forte," I retaliate while pulling her up for another kiss. Once again we broke apart and I was left missing the feel of her lips but was brought back to attention by Karen lightly tapping my chest while saying, "Come on, up you get we have a long day ahead." I open my eyes and see she was sitting up at the edge of the bed pacing herself before she got up. In response I shuffled as quickly as I could over to her, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me and the bed. She laughs and I start to tickle her causing her to squeal in excitement while attempting to wriggle out of my arms. "Derek, Derek stop it," she says breathless while continuing to laugh uncontrollably.

Eventually I give in to her pleas and stop but still holding her in my arms. She waited until her breathing slowly regulated until she said, "Come on Babe let me up I have to have a shower and get ready."

"I really don't want to," I reply smiling against the soft skin of her shoulder. Then slowly I decided to place soft kisses on it and slowly travelled to her neck where I lingered until I felt her head lean into my shoulder. At this I smiled mischievously and let go, making my way into the bathroom. "Tease," I hear her mutter under her breath before I head into the bathroom.

Approximately 15 minutes later I hear a knock on the door and her voice asking if I was done yet. I reply back saying, "I'll be out in two minutes." Staying true to my word in two minutes I was out and was greeted by the sight of Karen's clothes all laid out for the day ahead. I scan the room to see Karen by the drawer all wrapped up in a robe, I smile and head over to the wardrobe. "I'll be out in ten minutes," she says and I look over to see her scurrying to the bathroom before heading downstairs to prepare some breakfast.

I was just putting the final touches to breakfast when I heard Karen coming down the stairs with her bag hanging on her shoulder. I head over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand waiting to be taken.

"Ooo, what's this? Fresh coffee? Cooked breakfast? Are you trying to seduce me Mr Wills?" She asks teasingly and I smile a mischievous smile.

"Is it working?" I ask seductively.

"We'll see after breakfast," she says kissing me before skipping over to the breakfast bar, stopping by the couch to put down her bag. I laugh while shaking my head before I go to join her. What I prepared was a traditional Full English breakfast, something I haven't in a long time and something that no American, (that I have come across), can cook right. It's a dish that unless you have lived and grown up in Britain you will not know how to perfect but I feel that it is a dish that all can enjoy. It consists of two sausages, half a tomato, (grilled), bacon, hash brown, mushrooms and an egg, (personally I prefer the egg scrambled but it doesn't matter too much).

"Now this has to be one of the best breakfasts' that I have eaten in a long time!" she exclaims before continuing to eat.

Once we had finished eating I stood up to wash the plates while she finishes her coffee, no sooner do I arrive at the sink to be greeted once again with Karen wrapping her arms around me thanking me for breakfast. In no time I am finished washing and turn to face her. Her expression was one of happiness, of love while her eyes continued a story that we started to write together 2 months ago.

"I love you," she says breaking the silence.

"I love you too," I reply.

Both of us were startled by the ringing of Karen's phone, she leans over to pick it up.

"It's Bobby," she says excitement filling her eyes.

"Answer it," I reply.

"But I don't want to ruin this moment," she replies; I kiss her forehead. "Darling, this moment will be perfect even if you are on the phone," I reply as lovingly as I can.

"I love you Derek Wills," she says smiling excitedly before answering her phone. I go to move but she pulls on my shirt smiling teasingly signifying her want for me to stay. Therefore as she turns around I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Iowa, are you on your way? Myself and Jess are nearly there," I hear Bobby say on the other end.

"Yes, we'll be about 15 minutes, see you there," she replies and I smile at her saying 'we'll,' such a small gesture but we haven't really told anyone about us. I suppose that's going to change! They exchange a few more words before she puts the phone down and says we have to go.

I head towards the door grabbing my phone, wallet and keys on the way while Karen runs to fetch her handbag that she discarded on the couch. She meets me at the door, we head out hand in hand and hop into my car. In no time at all we arrived at the studio but stop before heading into the rehearsal room. "Are we ready for this?" I ask her. Her only response was to hold my hand a little tighter then she did before and smile with a determined look on her face that said I'm ready. "Remember work is work and home is home, we arrive together, we leave together but completely professional during the day," I remind her, she looks to me with a I-know-I-can't-believe-you-feel-the-need-to-remind-me look to which I smile. We burst through the doors hand in hand, I lean in to give her a kiss and say goodbye before heading over to my table. As I scan the room for a reaction, I see several "Oh my God!" being muttered, all I think gasped and many mouths hung open. I laughed and let go of Karen's hand and she head over to her group where she was quickly interrogated.

"So you're a thing, are you?" I hear Eileen say as I arrived to sit down.

"Yes we are," I state proudly and lovingly.

"Then we need to talk later Derek," she states firmly. Oh dear! Well I have a lot to tell her as well I suppose. "Well first we have a rehearsal to run," I say director Derek returning. "Alright people, we don't have all day," I start, "places for Wolf please," I carry on but see many still in shock. "Chop chop," I state firmly while clapping my hands and rolling my eyes. Almost as quick as lightning they're in their places and ready to start, I laugh under my breath. I like having this power! Now everyone knows about our relationship, personally I'm happy and either way it was going to come out at some point. I'm happy it came out our way but now we have to prepare ourselves for the interrogation.

This should be an interesting day…


	17. Chapter 17

**Good morning all! At least good morning to those in England! Sorry for later update :( ... I know that last couple of chapters were drama filled and not all too happy but the ones to come will be more upbeat :) Without further ado chapter 17...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Karen's POV

"You and the Dark Lord!" Bobby exclaims while pulling my arm down causing to me collapse rather ungracefully on the floor next to him. He pulls me up into a sitting position next to him leaving me slightly startled by the whole thing. "Karen?" he questions while grabbing my shoulders. "You are dating Derek!" he exclaims again while pushing every word.

"Yes," I reply simply but proudly.

"For how long?" Now it was time for Jessica's interrogation.

"A little over two months," I state while changing my shoes to get ready for the day. They both turn to each other both sharing looks of shock and I'm pretty sure I saw a look of pride spread across Bobby's face but we were rapidly truncated by Derek clapping his hands commanding us to get into places for Wolf. I quietly chuckle to myself as I look at my boyfriend the director, rather than my boyfriend the protector. As we move into place Jessica whispers into my ear, "we're not done yet Iowa," with a friendly smirk on her face. I smile thinking about how no one will be done with this! Josh started counting us in which instantaneously pulled me out of my head and into Marilyn's as I wait for my cue to come in.

The number didn't go as smoothly as possible due to the amount of people still trying to process what they had just witnessed and of course Derek was annoyed. "Bloody hell," he starts and you could see everyone roll they eyes all thinking the same thing: here we go! "Come on guys, we only have another three and a half weeks until previews in New York we don't have a second to make mediocre mistakes at a time like this. Pull yourselves together, I mean bloody hell what was that?" he continues exasperated, the perfectionist coming out now. People started to look at me as if to say, 'come in, he's your boyfriend sort him out.' Derek saw this and rolled his eyes before stating, "work is work, no matter whom I am dating that doesn't change. There is no use in looking for Karen to help ease up the shouting. If you want it to ease up then do it right!" He exclaims while pushing the last three words. Many turn away looking embarrassed before Derek commands for Wolf to be run again, they all find the time though to shoot me an apologetic look though Ivy's was more of a third apology, a third I'm-still-annoyed-at-you-for-dating-Derek, and a third content.

The second time went better, people had now processed the fact that we were dating and though many were still sceptic decided to leave it for a better time…like lunch. Which at the moment sounds amazing, well the break anyway. I had a big breakfast with the volcano sitting at his desk, I smile before hearing his voice erupt through my thoughts. "No Karen, you come in on four; not three, not one but four," he declares in annoyance throwing his pen on his desk, (now we were running Let's Be Bad, which in all honesty was never my strongest number), in reply I apologise while he commands for the number to be run again. This time I decide to concentrate on work rather than Derek which proves to be a success as instead of scolding us he praised us. "Thank you, now that's how a Broadway number should run," while throwing his hands in the air as if thanking God.

The rest of the morning went well, it was focused more on the musical numbers so Derek and Linda can see how the blocking may need to be changed for the New York stage. Finally the time for lunch had arrived, and although I am grateful for the break I know that I am not going to get it due to the interrogation that was soon to start. I look over to Derek, to see him looking down at his phone. Probably checking up on Tom and Sam I think to myself before I pull out my phone after it alerted me of a text that I have received.

From Derek:

_Lunch?_

He looks up at me with hope in his eyes but I shake my head and reply back.

To Derek:

_Interrogation time :( See you after rehearsal…_

I look over to him to see him laugh at the reply before typing back.

From Derek:

_Good luck!_

_I have a meeting with Eileen anyway, Linda just reminded me :-/ She said that we need to talk after she saw us walk in together._

_I can't wait to see you ;)_

I smile and chuckle slightly before typing back a response. Now, should I think of a witty and possibly sarcastic reply that could even get me into trouble later in the evening? Nah, it would take too much time to think of it!

To Derek:

_Good luck! ;)_

_I hope you come back to me in one piece!_

_Trust me, I'll be happier to see you than you will to see me after this lunch... :-S_

He looks up and raises an eyebrow. Seeing this I point to Bobby and Jessica who were getting there stuff ready to go. Derek's face revealed I look of understanding then a smirk of relief that he didn't have to go through it.

From Derek:

_I plan on coming back in one piece, I hope I do :-/_

_Well, depending on what Ms Rand has to say that could be up for debate! :p We'll see after rehearsal..._

To Derek:

_I guarantee I win! :p_

_This must be serious if you're calling her Ms Rand :-/ well good luck! By the sound of things you're going to need it!_

From Derek:

_If you don't you're cooking dinner! She sounded serious anyway..._

_By the way the ensemble are coming towards you, your the one who needs the luck!_

True enough I turn around to see the ensemble head to Bobby and Jessica before turning and start slowly marching towards me.

To Derek:

_If I do, your cooking dinner!_

_HELP ME! :-S_

From Derek:

_YOU'RE ON!_

_Nope! :p Got to go now!_

To Derek:

_Thanks! Thanks a lot! :(_

From Derek:

_Cheer up! It won't be that bad!_

_I love you! ;)_

To Derek:

_I love you too! 3_

_See you after rehearsals!_

From Derek:

_Well talk to you after rehearsals, see you after lunch! ;p_

To Derek:

_Don't get all literal on me! I have my own problems to deal with at the moment!_

From Derek:

_:p_

_Love you, Darling!_

To Derek:

_Love you too!_

I smile, put my phone in my pocket and turn just in time to see the ensemble lead by Bobby and Jess arrive. "I take it you want to know all about my relationship with Derek," I state smiling while suddenly feeling very nervous. A resounding yes, boomed through the studio and we all laugh. Considering the ensemble was only about 15 people they sure make a lot of noise! "Alright, where do you want me to start," I state sitting on Tom and Julia's desk while the ensemble all sit in front getting their lunch out to eat.

"When did it start?" I hear someone from the back shout.

"A little over two months ago," I state after a short pause due to having to think about it.

"What's he like in bed?" Bobby shouts with a smirk on his face.

"That's not something that I am willing to discuss!" I exclaim with an amused look on my face. The questions went on for a while and to be honest I wasn't listening to all of them as I was to busy trying to remember all of the staging for 52nd and Lexington. To be fair though the rest were more like yes/no questions. "Iowa!" I hear Jess state and as a result I turn to her with a confused expression on my face. "Yeah," I reply nonchalantly.

"We just asked if you were pregnant and you said yes!" Jess said amused.

"Woah, no! Sorry, I wasn't concentrating! Let me just clear that up I am in no way pregnant!" I reply laughing at my lack of concentration. "One more question and then I am going to get a coffee before rehearsal re-starts," I state starting to get off the desk.

"Do you love him?" I hear Ivy say and everyone turns to face her. I look to her to be presented with a look of slight desperation mixed in with some hurt. Though as I think back to the breakfast this morning, the events of the weekend, the loving kisses I smile. I do love him. I open my mouth and start to speak, "yes I do love him," I declare confidently but gently.

"I love her too," I hear Derek state by the door in that loving tender voice I hear all too often. I smile and see him walking towards me. One last time I look over to see the reactions of the ensemble to see many of them smiling and touching their hearts. When Derek leans over to kiss me on the cheek all of them in unison sing "awww," which makes both of us smile in amusement. "What happened to work is work?" I whisper smiling at him.

"Just once, won't hurt! Don't get used to it though tomorrow will be back to normal," he declares smiling.

"One thing," Dennis states while standing up. Bobby, Jess and Sue follow suit to which I think I know what's coming.

"Which is?" Derek questions smiling and crossing his arms.

"You break her heart, we break your legs," he states while referring to my little group of friends and pointing to him sternly. To be honest though I'm pretty sure the rest of the ensemble have already placed bets as to how long it will last!

"Funny, Eileen said exactly the same thing to me about five minutes ago," he states pointing at the door.

"I meant it," I hear Eileen declare as she enters the studio.

"None of you need to worry because I intend to stay faithful to her for as long as she wants me," he states smiling and looking at me with loving eyes. Again we are greeted with a round of "awww"s from the ensemble, even Eileen was smiling!

"Alright, get a room you two," Michael states in amusement while waving his hand in the air. We all start laughing including Derek and Eileen!

"OK, another 20 minutes left for lunch before I start drilling you again for the afternoon. If it goes perfectly maybe I'll let you all go a little early!"Derek says while reaching over to his bag to get out a sandwich he bought on the way here.

Looks like we're in for one busy afternoon...


	18. Chapter 18

**Good Afternoon all! Sorry I know it's been a while but first week back and there's an awful lot of work to be done! So there's my 'excuse' for the long silence before updating!**

**Without further ado here is chapter 18…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 18

Derek's POV

That was an interesting morning, on one hand nothing has changed in terms of peoples' opinion of me as a director. On the other hand now everyone knows that I love Karen I think their opinion of me as a person has changed, I could see it after the round of "awwww"s! I knew the ensemble were close and I knew Karen is close to Bobby, Dennis and the gang but to be honest I always thought they were closer to Ivy than to Karen. Obviously I was wrong! Oh, that doesn't sound good, "I was wrong!" Those words are like poison out of my mouth!

"Ready to go," I hear Karen say. I look up to find her standing in front of me, her bag slung over her shoulder and looking down at me expectantly.

"Damn right I am," I say while rubbing my hands over my face tiredly. I stood up gathered the last of my things, put my laptop in my bag and pushed my chair in. As I stand there scanning the room one last time I see in the corner next to the piano an eye catching gold sequin dress that could only belong to the one and only Miss Marilyn Monroe. Before I turn to face her I check where Karen was and to my delight she was standing by the door chatting with Dennis. I did one last check to make sure she was still talking before walking over and discovering that the dress was indeed inhabited by Marilyn! "I'm proud of you," she stated while leaning on the piano so to accentuate all her curves.

"Why?" I ask baffled while now setting my bag down on the piano stool and making sure my phone was in reach just in case.

"You announcing to those you work with that you love Karen has finally convinced me that you do love her," she states smiling.

"Of course I love her announcing it was just the next step," I reply still sounding slightly confused but smiling at the 'accusation.'

"I wasn't convinced, especially before and after the hospital. You know as well as I do that the whole Ivy catastrophe was not the only reason why you went white," she continued frowning slightly. The smile that I had owned had now been stolen and replaced with a frown. A scared frown, a knowing frown. I don't want to remember…

_"Derek," shouted a voice, it was a female voice but it wasn't one I recognised. I could hear people rushing around and my eyes shot open for a moment. In what felt like seconds my eyes felt like lead weights were attached to them, I couldn't hold them open any longer. I tried, I really did but I couldn't keep them open. What I did see in that moment was blood. An awful lot of blood. Coming from me? My leg; why does it hurt so bloody much? Dad was driving mum and I back from his concert. It was alright not to my taste but it was a night out so I can't complain. Something hit us then it all went black. You know when you see those horrific crashes in films and you see the screen just go black at the moment of impact. That was pretty much what happened. The next time I opened my eyes I was being rushed into what I think was a hospital, I saw an awful lot of white and paramedics explaining to doctors, (at least I think they were doctors), something about bp levels, a broken leg and a woman. Mum? Are they talking about mum? My eyes fluttered shut again. Why does it hurt to breathe? I think I'm hyperventilating, come on don't let them be talking about mum, please_.

"Derek tell her," Marilyn whispers before disappearing again leaving me to stare at the blank wall. I bring my phone to my ear, my hand visibly shaking and start to 'talk'. I turn around and begin to walk towards Karen who was now sitting on my table having finished talking - no doubt gossiping - to Dennis. I 'finish' my conversation and shoot her a smile like nothing was wrong. I am going to have to tell her I just don't want to do it now, I don't want to ruin this perfect day. Everyone, (at least the important people), know about us and couldn't be happier as far as I am aware. To be honest I wasn't concentrating on their reaction, I was more observant of the reaction of my dear Karen.

I brought my hands up to cup her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "What was that for?" Karen asked sounding slightly stunned while bringing her hand up to meet mine.

"Just promise me that you won't walk out on me and you'll be careful when I'm not around," I replied my voice shaking slightly in the moment.

"Of course," she responds the confusion clear in her voice. I kiss her again and pull her off the table. We walk out of the studio and jump into my car. All I can think about is that night, that god-awful night 20 odd years ago. My hand was tightening its grip on the steering wheel nervously causing my knuckles to turn white, while the other was placed on the gear stick. I was startled when Karen placed her dainty hand on top of mine, in response I laced our fingers together.

"Are you OK?" she asks looking over at me.

"Yes, of course its just been a long day," I reply back loosening my grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure?" she asks the concern clear.

"Yes, I promise you," I reply with a smile on my face, (I don't know whether the smile was real or fake).

"In which case, what do you want for dinner?" she questions a bit calmer.

"I fancy a Chinese, what do you think?" I reply back smiling.

"Sounds good," she says and pulls my hand up to her lips to give it a kiss.

"What was that for?" I question in the same tone she used when asking me the exact same question.

She laughs slightly allowing me to feel her soft breath caress my hand before answering, "everything." Her voice merely a whisper flooded with love. By this time we had arrived back at our apartment so I could turn to face her to be presented with my stunning girlfriend whose hypnotic brown eyes were gazing lovingly into mine. Her eyes were sparkling in this light meaning she looked even more beautiful than normal, (if that's possible!)

"Come on, let us go in," I say forcing myself to look away in order to get out the car. I jumped out the car and briskly walked around to the passenger side in time to open the door for her like a true gentleman.

"Why thank you kind sir," she states smiling a teasing smile. Keeping up this act of a 'kind sir' I stand up straight and bend my right arm allowing her to slip her arm in the hole. I escorted her to the elevator and up to the door where I then realised that she had the door keys.

"Love?" I ask looking at her.

"Yes?" she replies confused as to why we were standing out here and not in there.

"You have the key!" I exclaim pointing to her bag and on the verge of laughing.

"Oh yeah, whoops!" she states smiling and removing her arm from mine. She rummaged in her bag for a few moments before pulling out the key triumphantly. Once she had opened it she stepped aside as if to allow me to go in first. "No no, ladies first," I reply gesturing her to go forth into our home. She smiled and walked in, seconds later I followed and closed the door behind me. I laugh a little at a memory and Karen turns to me smiling but obviously a bit baffled.

"I just remembered something," I answer her unsaid question.

"What?" she asks inquisitively.

"Oh it's not all that funny," I reply back waving a dismissive hand at her.

"Hey Derek Wills don't you wave that hand at me!" she exclaims before walking towards me and encircling her arms around my neck. "Tell me," she asks in a child like voice to which I finally relent, nod my head and encircle my arms around her waist.

"When I was at secondary school, the equivalent of high school," I start trying to amend some of the terms before she cut me off. "I know," she states quickly in a mock defence smiling. "Anyway I had a drama teacher and when we had all walked in she would look at the door as if someone had done the most terrible thing imaginable," I continue while the smile refused to disappear.

"Why?" she asks.

"The last person in didn't close the door!" I exclaim, "she would always know who was last in, looked to them before asking "were you raised in a barn?" The first couple of lessons that question earned many confused expressions before that of realisation. We all got used to it in the end and actually remembered to close the door!" I continue laughing a little and see Karen smiling.

"Sounds like you had fun at school," she states.

"Can't complain, to be honest I loved English literature, Drama, Music and PE," I reply gazing up remembering each subject.

"I can tell," she responds.

"Really? How?" I ask looking at her with raised eyebrows and slight disbelief in my voice.

"Well, you are director of theatre productions hence the drama, you are incredible with the musical numbers hence the music, you are incredibly well spoken and cultured hence the english literature and well just look at this," she says moving her hand over my chest and squeezing my biceps. "Hence the PE," she continues smiling while I laugh.

"Well look at you playing detective," I say now scooping her up in my arms, bridal style and taking her over to the couch. Once we settled down she asks, "so what did Eileen say?"

"What didn't she say," I reply rolling my eyes slightly. It was true in that meeting she said just everything and even managed to threaten me! "She started by saying…"


	19. Chapter 19

**I am incredibly sorry for the late update, I have been recently bombarded with a very large amount of work. Worry not though for I am back! **

**Comment, favourite, follow and without further ado here is chapter 19….**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 19

Karen's POV

Whereas my interrogation involved 15 people who in all honesty just wanted to place bets and tease the hell out of me, Derek's interrogation involved Eileen...I am not entirely sure if that is a good or bad thing!

"Come on Babe, don't leave me wondering, what did Eileen say?" I ask turning to face him and crossing my legs.

Flashback to Eileen's office

"Derek, sit," she commanded while her back faced me. It was like one of those movie scenes you see, where you know that character is in deep trouble. She was definitely trying to establish power here! I sat in the armchair, (the same place where I would usually sit on the odd occasion where I would sit), and waited. Of course she would take her own sweet time, really rubbing that sense of control in my face! She knows I hate not being able to dominate the situation, whatever it may be. I sat gritting my teeth hating every silent minute that passes.

Eventually she turned around but she didn't say anything. Of course she wouldn't; why should she? She's in control! "Derek," she started and sighed. Here it comes...

"Do you need to sleep with each and every Marilyn?" She continued, her face as cold as ice yet her eyes burned with anger. If looks could kill I would be 12 feet under! Lucky for me they can't so here I am!

"No I don't not need to shag every Marilyn!" I exclaim angry as hell, but I knew that she wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer.

"Then why are you?" she continued, her voice remaining calm but she now brought her hands up to cover her face as if to cover up her anger and frustration.

"Well, for your information, Karen and I haven't slept together in the way you mean," I stated matter-of-factly to which she brought her hands down and looked at me in disbelief.

"You mean..." she started and I just nodded my head proudly.

"Yes we are dating," I state smiling at the obvious disbelief on her face.

"When did it start?" she asks trying to sound like she actually cares about my love life. We all know that tone; a hint of curiosity, mixed in with a fairly large amount of sarcasm and the remainder disbelief. It's a tone I have used but it is also a tone I received when I first started directing, it's not nice! It is fairly patronising I feel, but hey if she can dish it out then why not blow her away with something quote foreign…the truth!

"Boston," I state and the look of disbelief had now transformed into complete and utter surprise.

"Really and you haven't slept with her?" she questions again.

"No, I haven't slept with her," I answer through grit teeth clearly beginning to get annoyed at this cross examination.

"Hmm," she stated as if to say 'who knew?'

"Hmm? Really that's all you have to say?" I ask, my annoyance slipping away and a more sarcastic side making an appearance.

"Well, Boston was over two months go and it hasn't affected the show at all so yes 'hmm' is all I have to say," she states sitting up slightly straighter to get ready to stand up.

"So I can go?" I ask starting to get up.

"No," she stated now leaning on the front of her desk. Oh dear, this cannot be good. Well it could be but it's Eileen so it won't be!

"If you dare to break her heart and that in turn hurts the show I will make sure that you endure a very slow and painful torture at the hands of the worst person imaginable!" she states in a very slow menacing voice making sure she is absolutely crystal clear.

"Yea ma'am but you don't have to worry about me breaking her hurt. I do intend to stay with her for as long as she will keep me," I state slightly shaken by Eileen's threat, (indeed she does still scare me especially when she is like this!). "Or before you get bored," she muttered under her breath hoping I wouldn't hear. I heard. I chose to ignore it and sat gritting my teeth waiting for her to say something before I get up and go.

"OK then. We shouldn't have a problem," she says smiling and walking back round to sit at her desk.

"So I will be heading back to the studio now," I state getting up and walking as briskly as I can to the door.

"See you after lunch," she says just before I shut the door on my way out.

Before I head back into the studio I lean against the wall and let out a breath. That was scarier then I imagined it would be! Just as patronising and annoying but a hell of a lot more nerve racking than I thought.

Leaning against the door, I here laughing from inside and smile knowing that behind those doors was my love laughing. I take one final moment to recover and push open the doors only to be greeted by Karen declaring her love for me. I smile knowing that she means it and smile realising that she declared her love for me to the entire ensemble. If you didn't know any better, you would think that these immature bunch of people came straight out secondary school, (high school)! All they seem to do is gossip when they are together! Oh wait, no that is not strictly true…they also get drunk together! You know what though we wouldn't have them any other way!

End of Flashback

Karen's POV

"Yeah, I definitely had it easier than you!" I stated smiling and sticking my tongue out at Derek. We were still sitting on the couch both of us too tired to get up, however, both of us dying to get something to eat.

"I told you so! That means you're cooking right?" he questions smirking at me, I groan before moving off the couch. When I turned around I saw Derek smiling while looking up at me with the look of slight arrogance and a whole lot of love.

"What do you want to eat then?" I ask sighing and making my way to get changed.

"How about spaghetti bolognese?" he says moving over to the kitchen to get the ingredients out.

"Why not," I say while coming back down the stairs, now changed and tying my hair back. "No no mister, sit down!" I command and Derek turns with surprise written all over his face. "We agreed, whoever had the worst interrogation would not have to do the cooking. Hence why I am now all ready to cook!" I state placing air quotes around 'interrogation'.

"Ok, sorry Darling, I shall just sit here and watch," he replies holding his hands up in surrender while making his way over to the breakfast bar.

Now the evening begins!

* * *

**OK, so within the next couple of days, (starting 7th October 2012), I am re-writing some parts of previous chapters, (grammar needs sorting in most, as well as punctuation. Although for some I will be re-writing sections to fit the story for later chapters). Due to this some re-reading may need to be done on your part, however, I suggest not re-reading until I have had the time to edit all chapters. Once that is done I will let you know so you can catch yourselves up! Sorry & thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but my excuse is the same as the past two chapters sorry! I was determined to finish and upload a chapter for Halloween but while it is morning here in England, somewhere else in the world it's still Halloween so I haven't completely failed! **

**Rest assured, I am going to try to upload regularly again but I can't guarantee it. So I will stop babbling now and without further ado here is chapter 20…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SMASH! **

* * *

Chapter 20

Derek's POV

Hallowe'en is once again upon us.

Fantastic.

The one time of year where grown men can dress up in a ballerina skirt and blame it on the holiday.

Great.

The one time of year where parents take their children to knock on strangers' doors, despite the 'never talk to strangers' rule, asking for a treat and inadvertently threatening a trick.

Yippee.

"Derek, can you get that, I kind of have my hands full," shouts Karen from the kitchen after hearing the first of no doubt many knocks. Now usually I would be working or, at a bar/pub until well past midnight so I would be so lucky as to avoid these blasted knocks. This year, however, I'm at home with Karen cooking dinner. The whole being at home with Karen thing is splendid except now; now I am actually going to be home for these trick or treat knocks.

"Do I have to?" I groan while slowly pulling myself off from the couch.

"Yes and don't forget the sweets," she states while turning around to look at me.

"Fine," I sigh while making my way to the door where Karen has methodically placed the sweets.

"Trick or treat!" they shout all dressed up, except these weren't kids nor were they teenagers. They were Bobby, Sue and Jessica!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask in an amused tone now smiling.

"Who is it Babe?" Karen asks after hearing my response, leaving no time for the group to form a believable answer.

"Why don't you come and take a look," I state calling back but keeping my amused gaze firmly on the group in front of me. All had in fact dressed up for the 'occasion' and I have to commend them on their costumes. Don't get the wrong idea, they were by no means good. They were just simply hilarious!

Bobby had dressed up in a grass hula skirt with a coconut bra and what looked to be gladiator sandals, (don't hold me to what shoes they were I don't exactly pay attention to the types of women shoes!). Meanwhile Jessica and Sue had dressed up as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, you know from Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. It's amazing how detailed their costumes were, they looked like the female versions of Matt Lucas from Tim Burton's adaptation of the novel - it's crazy!

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Karen questions laughing while walking over to stand by my side. "Derek, can you please go keep an eye on the food, the beef will be done in about ten minutes and the stir fry needs to be, well, stirred," she states turning to look at me. In other words that was my cue to leave, so I simply nodded my head and started sauntering to the kitchen. Thank goodness this apartment is open plan, I want to see what they are actually doing here!

"Well we were in the neighbourhood and thought we would drop in!" Bobby replies so self assured in his response that he started to slowly walk in.

"Shoes!" I shouted after seeing them all slowly edge their way in our apartment. Their reaction was amusing considering they all jumped, (other than Karen), obviously unaware to my observance.

"What, you're not going to kick us out?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I will, I just want to hear the real reason as to your unannounced appearance," I retaliate, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Me too, there's no way you were in the neighbourhood and wanted to drop in!" Karen laughs while stepping aside to let them in.

"Ooo, so this is what your little love nest looks like!" Jessica taunts while looking around in awe.

"That's not answering our question!" I reply taking the beef out the oven.

"He cooks too!" Sue squeals while taking Karen's arm jumping up and down.

"Are you already plastered?" I ask coming out of the kitchen and leaning against the wall.

"What?" Bobby questions while getting cosy on the couch.

"Are you drunk?" Karen interjects receiving looks of surprise from our three house guests.

"Not quite yet, the evening has yet to begin. We can't risk forget what will become one of our most infamous Hallowe'en nights," Jessica responds before jumping on the couch and stretching her legs over Bobby's lap.

"What exactly will make it so infamous?" I reply still curious as to why they have shown up. I want a damn reply!

"For one you will be coming with us," Sue replies while joining her companions on the couch.

"Woh woh woh woh, what now?" Karen responds after checking on the stir fry.

"You will be coming with us," Sue re-states in a slightly patronising voice.

"Yeah we both heard that, but what exactly makes you so sure that we will come with you?" Karen replies crossing her arms with an amused look on her face.

"Love, I'm just going to pop out to get a bottle of wine, any preferences?" I ask desperate to avoid this conversation.

"Red would be good, your choice after that," she replies while keeping her gaze fixed on the three on the couch. All three were looking at us in awe as if this was the first they had heard about us. This was not in fact the first time they had heard about us but I suppose this is the first time they are witnessing us together. Oh well; they shall get over it, they' re all grown ups!

"All right see you in a bit," I reply giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door - coat and keys in hand. You know what a nice leisurely stroll seems like the way to go tonight; may as well experience the buzzing atmosphere that is New York on Hallowe'en.

As I headed down the bustling street I couldn't help but notice the spectrum of colours and costumes rushing past my eye every turn of my head that I take. As I much as I dislike the constitution of knocking of strangers' doors, I do enjoy observing the different costumes and personalities that come with those costumes. For example, you see a man dressed up as James Bond, he suddenly walks around like he could tackle you to the ground in a matter of seconds. Or, for example, you see a lady dressed up like Cat Woman; she suddenly acts like her reflexes are as sharp and precise as that who she portrays. When in reality these two people couldn't throw a straight punch even if you were standing a foot away from them with a big flashing neon sign that said 'hit here'! Although through this 'holiday' I can start to pick out those who may actually have a future in acting even if it is going go be just a one time thing.

Walking down the busy street, groups of children excitedly ran past me - some with little Hallowe'en baskets, others just with a plastic bag - going from house to house bumping into friends as they go. Their parents' were strolling leisurely behind, obviously realised that they weren't going to be able to slow down the over excited children even if they tried.

As each year passes there is always a group of teenagers who think they're too 'cool' to go trick or treating anymore and so decide to attempt to throw a party. It's almost as if throwing this party will seal their budding status as a socialite, when in reality all these people are turning up because they heard the words 'free' and 'booze' in the sentence. now whether that statement was: 1) there will be free booze or; 2) there will be free food but no booze allowed is a mystery only the hosts will know.

I wonder if London is this crazy nowadays? The last time I was back home on Hallowe'en was about 15 odd years ago and back then there were not this many trick or treaters! I do miss London sometimes, just to see the bustling of Camden Market. To head down to the local pub and be served by people I know and not get cornered by waitresses or bar tenders desperate to make it in the theatre industry. I didn't really live in London itself, simply because if I was working and living in the same place there was a higher chance of being cornered by wanna be actors/actresses. Therefore I lived about an half an hour to an hour away in Hertfordshire - out in the country. No, before you get the wrong idea it wasn't the country as in cows living on a farm, it was the country as in a small town with an awful lot of greenery. I miss that. I miss the quiet that was sometimes brought with living in the country. I miss the quiet walks I could take behind where I live overlooking hills and fields. You know what though, I wouldn't change anything that I have now. I have made myself a fantastic little life here in New York and while going back to England sounds like an idea, I think the way things are here I won't be going any where without Karen.

Finally walking out the shop with a bottle of red in hand, a man thin in stature pushed past me. "Excuse you," I state angrily causing the man to turn to face me. It was Tom. He had streams of tears rolling down his face so I stopped him and brought him to sit on a nearby bench. "Tom what's happened?" I ask weary of the answer.

"It's nothing really, I'm just being melodramatic," he shrugs while wiping the tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, it must be something if it has got you this upset," I reply still weary but now weary at the ambiguity of the answers that Tom is giving.

"Fine," Tom sighs while noticeably pacing himself before continuing. "Ellis turned up at the door while Ivy was round. I demanded that he left immediately, I don't want him anywhere near Ivy or the baby. Or us for that matter! Ivy, however, wanted to talk to him," he carried on now getting annoyed at who exactly was unclear but he was getting annoyed nonetheless. "We had an argument, Ivy and I that is, and I left needing some air," he finishes. Maybe he was being a bit over dramatic, but hey that is just my matter of opinion.

"Why don't you come back to mine for a bit and get your thoughts in order," I reply after coming to the decision that it is the right thing to do.

"Got anything stronger than a bottle of wine?" he asks chuckling slightly while pointing to the bottle in my hand.

"I do indeed," I respond while smiling and standing up. There's something that Tom is not telling me, there is something more to the story he was saying. I just can't put my finger on exactly what that is. I suppose I will have to figure that part out when we get back. I hope our three unannounced house guests have gone now, once again I'll have to see when I get back...

* * *

******In terms of me editing my story, I am on chapter 14 but only edited up to chapter 6 on here so I will get on that too. (1st November 2012) I do suggest re reading once I am done editing because there will be some major changes in there. Some comments would be very helpful and much appreciated, on this chapter but also on previous ones thank you so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope you all had a pleasant Christmas, and I am pleased to say that we are indeed all still alive! Happy New Year in advance to everyone! Sorry I know it has been a relatively long tome since my last update but what can I say, I have been busy! Hopefully this has been worth it. I am going to do my absolute best to try and post regularly from now on but I have exams coming in January so please don't hold me to that.**

**So without further ado here's chapter 21…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SMASH**

* * *

Chapter 21

Karen's POV

That was certainly unexpected! I suppose you really do have to expect the unexpected. Those three showing up in their Halloween costumes was definitely the highlight of the night, (other than not burning the stir fry of course), and the amount of effort put into it was nothing short of greatness.

I decided to set the table for dinner and came to the decision to do the works. That meant a candle lit dinner, music playing in the background and - why not - get all formally dressed for the evening. Now, what song to play? I know, a little bit of Marvin Gaye should do nicely! So let's start with Let's Get it On, that should create an atmosphere!

Maybe...

Or perhaps I should just put on a bit Michael Bublé; everyone loves the Bublé! I know! I'll start with Marvin Gaye then change to Bublé halfway through the night.

Deciding what to wear - now that is the difficult part! Do I wear a nice emerald green wrap around? Or perhaps a classic black cocktail dress? Maybe an off-the-shoulder full length red dress? Or metallic black leggings with a loose, off-the-shoulder top and a pair of black heels? Okay, let's go with that!

So now that I look nothing short of stunning; I shall go and set the table.

Ten minutes later and the table is set, dinner is waiting, the candles are lit and the music is playing. No later does the door open while I'm getting the drinks ready in the kitchen. "Honey, I'm back!" I hear Derek call.

"I'll be out in a second!" What perfect timing and just when Mr Marvin Gaye is about to hit that all important line. "Champagne or red wine?" I ask coming out the kitchen just as Gaye repeats the line. That is before I come to a standstill as I realise that Derek wasn't in fact alone.

A silence followed; a silence that seem to last a good couple of hours but in reality only lasted a couple of seconds.

Well, this is embarrassing!

During this period, Derek was standing by the table with a smirk on his face and a small chuckle playing at the back of his throat. In short he looked as if he was trying really really hard to stifle a laugh! Tom, on the other hand, looked upset but that seemed to wash away quickly and was replaced with a look of sheer embarrassment. He had turned beet red and coughed awkwardly until Derek said, "Tom was having Ivy issues," while sticking his thumb in the direction of the now embarrassed composer.

"I see," I reply placing both bottles on the table and cracking a smile. Oh dear, this seems like the sort of situation that was bound to happen; I should have known after those three turned up! It also seems like those sorts of situations you see in a good comedy; I think - if i remember correctly - one occurred in Love Actually with Hugh Grant!

"Sorry to be an imposition, I can go if you want," Tom stated, his words coming out in a fumble.

"And send you back in no better shape then you were when you arrived? Don't be silly! Take a seat, I'll change the music and get another plate out," I replied smiling and chuckling slightly. Tom looked to Derek for confirmation, and after being received the nod sat down and waited. Derek pulled out a twenty-one year old Glenfiddich bottle, (posh whiskey basically), and poured Tom a shot before - wisely - moving the bottle out of his reach.

After making sure that Tom wasn't about to burst into tears, I headed to the kitchen to get another plate out. Just I was putting some food on the plate I felt two arms encircle my waist and I put the plate down in order to turn around.

"I'm sorry Love, I couldn't leave him out there," Derek said putting on a little puppy dog face.

"Don't worry about it," I start, "but just to make sure you're doing the preparations next time!" I exclaim playfully and give him a chaste kiss before turning back around to attend to Tom's food. It was then that I felt Derek lean down next to my ear and whisper, "deal," before kissing my cheek. I smirk and start walking out of the kitchen when I heard, "You look gorgeous by the way!"

About an hour passed of pleasant conversation while we ate our food, no one, however, took the opportunity to address the massive elephant in the room. What happened between Tom and Ivy tonight? I'm sensing some sort of argument but about what is the next question.

As time passed by, we respectively finished our food, tidied up the table and had now situated on the couch. We all had an alcoholic beverage in hand, (as up do!); Tom another shot of whiskey, Derek the same and myself? A decent sized glass of red wine.

"So Tom, what happened?" I asked.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" he replied giving a short snort.

"Well it's late, so let's go with the short one," Derek replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Tom responded, "In short, Ellis showed up, Ivy wanted to talk to him and then we fought. Sam is back at home making sure the place is still standing, he promised to ring me if anything happened."

"Okay?" Derek said sounding slightly patronising, before I gave him a sharp nudge and he groaned in pain. "I mean, 'okay?' is there more to it?" he continued.

"She wouldn't answer my only question; why, in all that is good, would she want to speak to that slimy, no good parasite?!"

"I suppose I kind of understand," Derek responds with a confused look on his face. Oh Derek, he would never understand this even if he wasn't tired and wasn't slightly tipsy anyway! His safest bet is to just nod and stay silent but then again it's Derek so that's not going to happen!

"Look, Tom why don't you just stay here tonight and we'll talk through the long version in the morning, yeah?" I ask.

"Sounds fair to me," he replies and I tell Derek to make sure the guest bedroom is set while Tom and I talk for a bit more.

No more than fifteen minutes later is Derek back downstairs saying that all is set. We say our goodnights and Tom heads up for some well deserved rest.

"You know you're still amazing Love," Derek states, taking my hand and leading me up to our room.

"What can I say?" I reply lovingly slowly collapsing on to the bed.

"You don't need to say anything," he replies sleepily and pulls me into him before falling asleep.

This has certainly been a Halloween to remember! Can you even imagine how Christmas is going to go?!

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys, I love reading your reviews! What did you think of her outfit? Was Tom overreacting? Was that really an awkward moment? Any other comments would be incredible as well! Thank you again and hope you enjoyed it! **


	22. Chapter 22

**This is where I apologise profusely for not uploading sooner. I do apologise life just kind of got in the way, what can I say. I really hope this is worth it. You'll have to remember back to ch18 to Derek's description of the car accident. I can't say I see to many chapters in the future of this story I believe it is coming to an end soon, (sad face). Don't worry we will treasure the remaining time together. Please, please, please leave me a review I need you guys, even if it's to let me know you're still reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

Chapter 22

Derek's POV

As the weeks went by the drama continued. It was about a week before Christmas and the presents had all been bought - never before would I imagine myself buying so many presents.

My usually plain apartment was now decorated from head to toe in decorations; it wasn't tacky at all but tasteful. It was pleasant. Usually I would head back down to England around this time of year but I agreed to stay in New York until Ivy got the paternity results.

"Karen, we have to get going! Julia wants us over for lunch," I called from the kitchen. Along with the drama, there had emerged from this debacle, a few new - and old - friendships. Julia and I had never really been more than acquaintances; after her accident we may have become a bit closer. That could be because Frank and I had become quite close mates but either way a friendship had formed.

Leo is getting better; it was about three, perhaps four weeks after the accident that he woke up. We found out that he wasn't too badly injured but he needs to attend regular physio sessions. Surprisingly, when asked who he wanted to accompany him he asked for me! Not a clue why?

When his parents had asked him about his decision, he said that he knew they would get emotional and even though he didn't know me all that well - we were in fact near to strangers - he knew that they trusted me and because of that, he trusted me. I thought that was sweet, and after making sure it was alright with Frank and Julia, I agreed. Karen was moved when I told her and after that, well she was a bit stunned for words.

He's - well, we've - been going to physio for the last couple of months but he still has a long way to go. Currently he is still in a wheelchair but he is determined to get used to the crutches, I keep telling him that rushing the process won't help but hinder the recovery process, to trust me because I know more than I care to let on. But he's headstrong a bit like his mother – perhaps even his father?

"Okay, I'm ready!" Karen said pulling me out of my reverie. We had been over to Julia's a few times before so neither one of us really had to get dolled up, which is why I couldn't figure out why it took her so long to get ready.

"Darling? Why did take you so long to get ready?" I asked a bit curious as to what she could possibly be doing up there.

"I had to sort out a few things," she replied simply and shrugged her shoulders while grabbing her bag and heading out the door. I can't really say it bothers me, and if it was anything important, she'll tell me when she is ready.

The drive to Julia's had been a short one, driven in a comfortable silence. And as one does when entering a familiar building, we walked up to the door and well, walked in, calling through the house saying, "hello," in the process. The big, booming voice was definitely an upside to being a director; your presence is always known! Karen just looked at me and shook her head with a knowing smile. In reply I simply chuckled and smirked.

"We're in the kitchen!" called Leo who sounded like he was racing 'round the free space…

"Leo, mate, what are you doing?" I asked with a chuckle while Karen went to kiss Julia and give a brief hug to Frank.

"Well, I figured if I am going to be in this metal cage then I am going to have fun with it!" he replied with a shrug while wheeling himself to shake my hand.

"I suppose that makes sense - just try not to fall out of it!" I joke and he gives me that look that only a teenager could; a sarcastic smirk if you will.

"Come on Leo, there's an upside to being in that thing!" Julia replied with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Leo asked confused as he turned himself around so he was sitting next to me.

"You can practically set the table in one trip!" she replied and he looked up at me stating simply, "I think that's my cue."

"I think so too," I replied and made my way over to give a late greeting to Julia and Frank while Karen chuckled and this small exchange. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leo taking the plates over and said, "You know what Leo, I'll give you a hand." Frank gave me a pat on the back while laughing quietly; he knew the real reason why I went to help him. You see the truth is, I really didn't want the guilt trip from Karen about how he couldn't do it on his own and I should have helped him. Frank must have gotten the same feeling because no later we were joined by him with some of the cutlery and we gave each a knowing smile before chuckling quietly. Honestly I don't think that Julia and Karen even realised they were giving the look. You know that look, it's a look I've come to learn that a woman can only do: a sort sympathetic smile with a demanding turn of the head and a gentle literal push.

Soon after we were all enjoying small talk around the dinner table while munching around our mouthfuls of food. The table plan sort of looked like this: Frank, Leo and I and one end then next to me Karen and opposite her, Julia. The plan wasn't exactly written in black and white we just sort of gravitated towards the arrangement.

Lunch was comfortable as it usually is: us guys having our 'guy' talk – you know the one, cars, movies, Leo's potential girlfriends – and the girls having their 'girl' talk – I don't really think I need to explain that one – while occasionally shaking their heads in our direction. That was until there was a frantic knock at the door.

Frank got up in confusion while we fell into a curious and nervous silence. Karen and Julia trying to remain optimistic but Leo was looking at me like he knew who was there. And if I was honest I think I knew as well.

"Tom," Julia asked in surprise but after quickly noticing his tear stained cheeks insisted he sit and tell us what happened. He started mumbling something that none of us really understood until finally I stopped him. "Tom, take a deep breath and then tell us what happened, yes?" I asked in a soothing voice while putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Gun," was all he could get out and that's when the confusion really set in.

"Tom?" Julia asked nervously while looking up at Frank signalling to take Leo out. Where? Just out; anything to get him away from any potential danger. All this was spoken in an unspoken conversation and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was only then that I realised I was shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating. "Derek, are you okay?" Karen whispered and I just nodded before saying I needed air. She let me go but not willingly, I could see it in her eyes.

Truth was I wasn't okay but I couldn't tell her that, she's only worry more and I don't want to be the cause for her worrying even more than necessary.

I know you must be wondering what the hell happened, well it happened after the car accident:

_I was finally released from the hospital with a broken leg in way too many places so I was pretty much confined to a wheelchair. Mum was okay but it took a while, she suffered a collapsed lung and was fading in and out of consciousness. Dad was okay too but he was shaken up and I think he's not telling me something. I need to know what it is…_

"_Dad, are you okay?" I asked as I wheeled myself so I was sitting in front of him. _

"_Yes of course son, why do you ask?" _

"_You're shaking," I say matter-of-factly and he simply frowns, that's when it dawned on me. The car accident was an accident. "You know who was in the other car don't you?" I asked the shock clearly evident in my voice. He nodded his head before looking down and fiddling with his hands that were resting on his legs. That's when it happened. _

_A man who looked to be about forty came into the room and closed the door. I didn't know who he was from Adam but dad did and his shaking increased._

"_You're not getting away this time," he whispered menacingly before pulling out a gun and pointing it and dad. We both gasped in shock horror and I looked behind me. Dad was frozen. Now standing he had his arms by his side and was just standing there._

_I suppose it was then that I realised what they were talking about when they spoke about a fight or flight instinct. I grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the wall and stood up, it took all my strength and all my willpower but I did it. When I looked up, I was staring down the barrel of this gun – at some point between me grabbing the crutches and standing up the gun had taken a new aim. _

"_What are you doing?" the still anonymous man asked. _

"_Learning whether I fight or flight," I stated gaining eye contact with this man, there was no way he was going to hurt my family. Dad on the other hand was still standing frozen just simply watching the exchange. Why wasn't he doing anything? Surely every parent's first instinct is to protect their child, but he was just standing there staring. The man also took to looking at my dad and at this opportunity I took out my phone and dialled 999 before dropping the phone back in my pocket. _

"_Are you going to shoot me?" I asked almost daring him. _

"_One shot, that's all I wanted. One shot and I came to your dear father over there to give me that, he had connections and said he could give me some of their numbers," he replied his hand now shaking. _

"_What about if he gave them to you now, would that work?" That's when my dad piped up, "No, you were crap then and you're crap now, I'm giving you nothing," he said as confidently as possible. Is he joking, we were staring death in the face and he isn't going to comply with the gun man. That's when the gun changed aim back to my dad, there's no way I was letting that happen. _

"_Hey idiot!" I shouted causing him to re-take aim on me. I carried on talking to him and he was more than willing to talk to a sixteen year old boy while waving his gun around. I noticed then that he was too engrossed in talking with me that my dad could get out and my indication he did. Without any hesitation he ran leaving me here, I thought maybe he would refuse and instead jump the man and take the gun but no he ran. _

"_One shot, that's all you wanted yes?" I asked him looking him in the eye._

"_One shot, that is all I wanted," he repeated the confusion starting to make an appearance._

"_So don't you think it's slightly cheating when your mag is full?" I asked and he chuckled. "You said that one shot was all you needed so what's the difference now?" I asked._

"_Okay fine, one shot," he replied with a smirk. He took out his magazine and flicked out the remaining bullets leaving two. _

"_Hey, I thought we agreed one shot?" I asked the anger there clear as day for anyone and everyone to hear. I could see over his shoulder that the police were out the door. They indicated for me to keep talking and I could see some taking their position outside the window. The gunman was still clearly oblivious. _

"_Well, everyone needs a back-up," he stated re-taking aim._

"_So what are you waiting for?" I challenged._

"_I just want to see you sweat,"_

"_What are you waiting for? You want to shoot me, so shoot me!" I shouted throwing my crutches away and balancing carefully on one leg occasionally putting pressure on my broken leg. My demand was more a signal for police and when I saw them not doing anything I shouted again. "SHOOT ME DO IT NOW!" _

"Derek, are you okay?" Karen came up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. My heart was still beating abnormally fast and sweat came to grace my forehead. "Yes of course, come on we'll go back inside," I replied turning around and taking her hand in mine, the simple gesture slowing my heart. She gave me a concerned look but I just smiled trying to reassure her and walked in.

I can't tell her not now, not while all of this is going on.

* * *

**Please review, it would certainly make my day! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Really sorry, I know it has been a while, but what can I say I have things to do! In all seriousness though I am sorry for the really rather late update, I just haven't had as much time as I previously did. And what with the exam season starting now, I wouldn't really expect anything from me for the next month and a half or so. But I'll do my best - next week will be by far the worst, (6 exams) not happy. **

**In story related news, I see the end is nigh. Definitely within the next couple of chapters loose ends will be tied up and an overall culmination of the drama will occur. What can I say? All good things must come to an end eventually. But hey enjoy it while it lasts! **

**To those who also follow _A Forbidden Love _I promise that it will get updated soon. Just not yet, out of the two stories that's the harder one to write so bear with me. **

**And finally, sorry for this long author's note - it needed to be done. And as usual review, follow, comment, recommend, you know the drill by now.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH**

* * *

Chapter 23  
Karen's POV

I don't understand what the hell is going on, I mean seriously? Let's list what's gone wrong shall we:

Ivy is pregnant with Dev's baby

Ellis is still attempting to get back in our lives

Dev is still trying to get back in my life

The Houston family were involved in a car accident

Leo is confined to a wheelchair

Eileen has put Marilyn on hold – with no notice given to anyone might I add

Now a gun

Oh and Derek is hiding something

I'm glad someone somewhere finds this all bloody hilarious because, quite frankly I don't. I feel like I'm in the dark at the moment hiding in the shadows, something just happened with Derek and he's saying nothing. But that look in his eyes… It's not something you forget easily. And this whole gun situation is becoming…well actually I don't know what is going on with this whole gun situation.

"Tom, what gun?" Julia had asked when Derek left the room.

"Outside, on the street, I ran in here," he said breathlessly before nervously glancing at the door.

"On the street?!" Frank exclaimed before running to the nearest window to see if it was true. And indeed it truly was…

There in broad daylight stood a man who appeared to be about forty with a simple handgun hanging from his hand. He wasn't gripping it - in fact it looked like he didn't even have a target in mind. What the hell was he doing?

"Derek?" I called after realising that he had escaped…again! What is up with this man? There is an armed gunman standing on the street outside the house we are currently eating lunch at and he has vanished again! "DEREK!" I called out again, but with slight panic laced in my voice. That's when I saw it….

"DEREK, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"DEREK!" Julia shouted before turning to me as if I could stop him. Could I? Would he listen?

"WILLS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS" Leo shouted from his window.

"DEREK!" came the final shout from Frank and Tom. Everyone looked panicked; no one knew how to deal with this side of Derek. No one has ever seen this side of Derek before.

"DEREK! THAT IS A BLOODY ARMED GUNMAN YOU ARE WALKING TO!" I exclaimed the panic crystal clear and the tears welling up. At that he stopped walking and turned back but only long enough to say in a calm voice, "I know."

What does he mean; _I know_? He _knows_ that he could potentially get killed? He _knows_ that this isn't some stage fight? He _knows _that….that…..that….HE COULD DIE!

What in the world is he doing? It's as if he does this every day; he's walking with a certain calmness about him that is freaking me out! There's not a hint of even a slight hesitation anywhere; he's walking with purpose, he's walking like he knows what he's doing. But how? _How_ does he know how to deal with a gunman?

"Afternoon sir," Derek greets him the calmness just witnessed extending to his voice. The man just looks at him for minute, almost as if he's sizing him up. I want to shout to him but I can't, I'm frozen in fear of what might happen.

"Afternoon," the man answers with a hint of confusion laced in his voice. By this point his grip on the gun had tightened but no aim had been taken, Derek was a mere three feet from him completely unarmed and vulnerable. _No, Derek please come back to me. _

"I know you, don't I?" Derek asks with the first bit of fear we've witnessed through this whole plight.

Hold on a minute; what does he mean he knows him? He knows this maniac on the street?

"Perhaps," was the simple reply from the man. Derek carefully took a step forward and I let out a small whimper wanting him – no needing him to come back. _Derek you idiot! You need to come back here; you're not allowed to give up your life!_

"It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" Derek asks, his director's voice returning as well as the confidence he seemed to have lost returning in full swing.

"Depends on how long your life is," the man rejoinders with a cold tone that would make anyone shiver. But this was the first time he spoke clearly enough for us to make a clear distinction of who he could possibly be.

British. That was the first thing we noticed.

"What are you going to do? Finish the job your father couldn't?" Derek spat back taking another step towards the gunman.

What? So there's history between these two?

"My father was a coward," he responded after taking a deep breath to regain a cold calmness about him.

"Your father, dear Christopher, was a cold hearted bastard," Derek stated before slowly circling the man, like a predator stalks his prey. That was perhaps a step too far…

It was all I could do to focus on, the cold, dark metal in his hand. Its aim was no longer the floor but it knew where it was going. The slow ascension was agonizing, all of us watching from the side lines wanting to scream, wanting to let Derek know to get the hell out of there; to come back where he belongs – alive. Quickly realising what was happening, Derek piped up once again from his new position behind the said maniac.

"Perhaps it runs in the genes," he scoffed before turning around with his back to the gunman and walking away.

That's when it happened…

BANG

The screaming started.

BANG

The sound of siren wailed in the background.

A single scream. A man. I can't bring myself to look, so I don't – but I hear the cries from those around me and I instantly assume the worst.

How could he? To me? To us? After everything? Why? That selfish bastard! How could he do this to me?

In the midst of this entire plight Tom's phone began ringing. That was it, that's all I needed to know that life won't stop; it won't give you time grieve. Life carries on.

"Karen," that voice, his soothing voice, I can't get it out of my head. "Karen," I can't bring myself to open my eyes. But what if it is him? I mean, I didn't exactly see him go down. As if he knew the reassurance I needed, two strong hands grasp my upper arms firmly causing my eyes to shoot open. "Derek," I breathed out, my voice filled with relief as I collapsed into his arms letting him carry my weight for just a moment.

After a few moments I gather myself together, look up at him and stand up, taking my own weight.

SLAP.

"How dare you? How dare you put your life at risk?" I shout at him raising my arm to slap him again but fortunately for him he was a tad quicker and grabbed hold of my wrist before any further damage could occur. He pulled me to him and our lips met.

He was alive. He _is_ alive. All is okay. If we can survive this we can survive any bloody thing!

I pretty much zoned out for the rest of the police stuff. Turns out a man from the gathered crowd tackled the gunman from behind causing him to lose his grip on the gun, and in turn letting it fall to the ground. Derek retrieved the gun and shot him in the leg before he could do any further damage – that was the second shot. Christopher got arrested of course but there's still one thing bothering me…

"Babe, where did the first bullet go?" I asked quite simply rather curious. That's when I saw the blood. "DEREK, YOU GOT SHOT!" I exclaimed but he quickly went on to explain. Turned out that the first bullet grazed him which is where the blood is from, but also while I refused to open my eyes the paramedics attended to him and he is absolutely perfectly fine.

"Tom?" he asks, obviously wanting to change the conversation as quickly as humanly possible. Understandable I suppose but I still give him that look that shows plain and simple that we are by no means done with this.

"Yeah," Tom replies, his voice still shaky from witnessing the event of today.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Ivy," Tom replies simple but doesn't go on.

"And…?" Derek asks urging him to carry on.

"Can we at least make sure that Julia and the family are fine first?" Tom pleaded already moving into the house in search of Julia. Derek sighed and followed him in pulling me along as well.

"Leo, mate?" Derek called, while Tom looks for Frank and I, Julia.

"Julia," I called after seeing her sitting at the dinner table. Our lunch still residing there half eaten and cold, but lunch was definitely not at the forefront of our minds.

"Julia, it's over," I state moving to sit next to her, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is Derek okay?" she asks immediately with a maternal tone.

"Yeah, he's all good," I reply with a small smile and she simply sighed. We sat like that for a while longer until we both resigned and got up to move to the living room. When we entered we already found the other three men waiting for us patiently. Instinctively I moved to sit next to Derek who had already made a space for me and Julia to Frank.

"So Tom, what did Ivy want?" I ask eager to move on from today's catastrophe.

"She got the paternity results back."

* * *

**My dears, I really do apologise this was a crap chapter! I will at some point review it and possibly change but hey don't all stories have a crap chapter? Anyway forgive me**


End file.
